Family Business
by daxy
Summary: Kenwall Duquesne makes a big mistake and gets dragged into some serious criminal business. When he tries to save himself, he involves Horatio too. Ryan and Cole's relationship progresses. Will Alexx divorce Tony? All this and much more! --3rd story in my
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ****Kenwall Duquesne makes a big mistake and gets dragged into some serious criminal business. When he tries to save himself, he involves Horatio too. Ryan and Cole's relationship progresses. Will Alexx divorce Tony? All this and much more! --3****rd**** story in my H/C Universe--**

**Warning: Ryan SLASH**

**Sequel to Jack The Ripper And The Nine Circles Of Hell!**

**-I-**

**Tuesday, June 2****nd****, 10:00**

Horatio yawned and rolled over onto his side. He was surprised to see that the clock read 10:00. It wasn't very often that he and Calleigh slept that long. They had been on a week's vacation, the whole team had, and now they had one week left. So far, nothing had shortened their vacation, and they all hoped that in would continue that way. The only unhappy thing that had occurred during the last week was that Alexx and Tony's relationship was in danger. She still didn't know if she wanted to divorce him. Horatio hated seeing on of his best friends so sad and angry. Alexx tried to be strong for her kids, who were devastated by the news of their father's affair.

"What time is it?" Calleigh asked softly. Her eyes were still closed, but she knew that Horatio was awake.

"Ten." Horatio said, "The boys aren't awake."

Calleigh grinned and sat up; she kissed Horatio and softly caressed his chest.

"So that means we can have some time for ourselves." She smiled.

Horatio chuckled softly and gasped as Calleigh caressed his growing arousal.

"Calleigh." Horatio chuckled, "What if we wake the boys?"

"I promise to be quiet." Calleigh grinned.

She pulled the cover over her and Horatio and kissed him hard. Horatio softly caressed her breasts and then suddenly stopped. A small whimper was heard in the house.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

Calleigh groaned.

"Yeah, they're up." She said, she pulled the covers off them and climbed out of bed.

Horatio followed her and as soon as they peeked inside the nursery, their twins stopped crying.

Calleigh picked Jr up and Horatio picked up Donovan. They were only eight days old.

They went into the living room with twins and Calleigh sat down in the couch to feed her sons. Horatio went to the kitchen to make breakfast for himself and Cal.

"Horatio, what time are you picking Eric up from the hospital?" Calleigh asked from the living room.

"Oh shit, I forgot all about that." He said and ran into the bedroom. He put some pants on and almost stumbled on them on his way to the bathroom.

"Horatio, what time?" Calleigh asked.

"10:30." He answered from the bathroom. After two minutes, he stumbled over his pants on his way back to the bedroom. Calleigh chuckled.

"Put your pants on first." She said, "Don't panic."

"I'm not panicking."

"Yeah, right." Calleigh snorted.

Soon Horatio was fully dressed with a jeans and a t-shirt. He kissed Calleigh and his boys' goodbye and hurried of to the hospital. Eric was coming home. However, he wasn't quite healthy enough to live on his own yet, someone needed to look after him. Therefore, Calleigh and Horatio had offered to do that. But Eric had said no. Eric had told them that they needed some time with their babies, without having to take care of him. So instead, he would live with his parents. Even though he didn't really like the idea of having a worrying mother checking his temper every five minutes.

**-I-**

**10:10**

"Ryan wake up." Cole said as he softly caressed his cheek.

Ryan stirred and woke up. He took one look at the clock and flew out of bed.

"Shit, I'm late! Very late!" Ryan said.

"Actually you're still on vacation." Cole chuckled. Ryan didn't hear him. Instead, he ran towards the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Then he ran back to the bedroom and started getting dressed.

"Ryan." Cole said.

"Sorry Cole, but I have to go." Ryan said.

"You don't have to work, you're on vacation." Cole smiled.

Ryan stopped getting dressed. He blushed and chuckled.

"I knew that." He said, "I was just… um, testing to see if you remembered."

"Sure." Cole chuckled and pulled Ryan back into bed.

"We're having lunch with Nat today." Ryan said.

Cole nodded and kissed Ryan.

"Cole, you still have class today right?" Ryan asked.

"Shit!" Cole said and climbed out of bed. Ryan grinned as Cole started running between the bathroom and the bedroom. Cole had one class at 11 to 12:30. He was teaching his students about historical murderers. The last murderer had been Jack The Ripper, but now he was done with that. Ryan never wanted to hear anything about Jack The Ripper again, or at least now for a long time. He had almost died during the case. Everyone insisted that he was the one who had solved the whole case. Even Stetler had told him that. Though Ryan always said that it was a team effort.

"When are we meeting Natalia?" Cole asked as he came back to the bedroom.

"At 12."

"Alright, where?"

"Marlina's."

Cole nodded and kissed Ryan goodbye. As the front door closed Ryan sighed and went back to sleep. He was so tired; he had been that for the last four days. He didn't know why, but it had surprised him how tired he could really be.

**-I-**

**10:15**

Kenwall Duquesne was nervous. He was handcuffed to a chair in a big house. Almost as big as a castle.

He had been knocked down outside his house and then he had woken up in a chair.

In front of him sat a man by the name Mario Santoya. He was the leader of a new mafia gang, called Muerte.

Kenwall had always had a theory that a gang that called themselves something like, death, sharks or devil, were actually just a group of cowards who wanted to appear dangerous by using a scary name. But this gang was dangerous. And Kenwall knew it.

"I'm not a man that is easily fooled Mr. Duquesne." Mario said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kenwall said.

"Where is the girl and the drugs I gave you?" Mario asked, "You needed a job and I gave one to you. But you failed."

Kenwall sighed. He had found himself outside a bar three days ago, not really remembering how he got there. He needed money and he knew that no one would hire an alcoholic like him. So he walked to the harbor and saw Mario and his son Luca, selling women and drugs. Instead of killing him, they offered him a job. Drunk and stupid as he was, he accepted. And all he had needed to do was to transport a girl and some drugs to a man in Orlando.

"I lost it." Kenwall said, "I lost the girl and the drugs."

"Yeah, I know that stupid, but how and where?" Mario asked, "You told me you had delivered them, but you lied."

Kenwall had somewhere on the road to Orlando started drinking, and when he no longer could see the road ahead of him, he had stopped by the side of the road and fallen asleep. He guessed that the girl had seen her chance and escaped, taking the drugs with her.

"I fell asleep." Kenwall said.

Mario slapped him in the face.

"You stupid American! I don't know how I could trust you." Mario growled, "You better find the girl and the drugs or you'll die."

"How?" Kenwall asked, "How will I find her?"

"That is your problem, but you have three days. And then you'll have a bullet in your head." Mario said, "Let him go."

Two big guys took the handcuffs off Kenwall and then knocked him out. That way he wouldn't know where the house was.

**-I-**

**10:25**

Horatio opened the door to Eric's room at the hospital and peeked inside.

"Hello." He smiled at Eric.

"Hey H."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to get out of here." Eric said.

A nurse walked inside the room with a wheelchair and Eric sat down in it.

Then he was wheeled out.

"How's Cal?" Eric asked as he and Horatio got into the elevator.

"She's doing great." Horatio smiled.

"And you?"

"I'm fine."

The rest of the ride to the parking lot was quiet. Horatio helped Eric inside the car and then drove away.

"I bet your mother is happy to have you in the house." Horatio grinned.

Eric groaned and Horatio chuckled.

"She's a nice woman Eric."

"Yeah, but she doesn't have to worry so much." Eric said.

"Well my offer still stands; you can still come and live with me and Cal."

"Nah, thanks, but as I said before. You need some time alone. And I guess you have enough to do with the twins." Eric smiled.

"They're quite calm actually." Horatio said.

"It will change." Eric grinned, "I've seen my sister's kids turn from calm to crazy."

Horatio chuckled, "Well I'm looking forward to that."

Eric chuckled. After a few minutes, they arrived at Mrs. Delko's house and Eric's mom ran out to greet her son and Horatio.

"Oh Eric, I'm so happy to see you!" She exclaimed and hugged her son hard. Horatio chuckled.

Eric's father came out and shook hands with Horatio.

"Thank you for picking him up." He said.

"No problem."

They watched Eric's mother kiss and hug Eric a hundred times repeatedly. Then she led him inside to give him so food.

"Now she will never stop talking." Mr. Delko chuckled.

"Well, I have to get back to Calleigh and the boys." Horatio said, "I'll come by another day."

"Have a nice day and give my best to Calleigh."

"I will." Horatio said and drove home to his lovely family.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: So? What do ya think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wednesday, June 3****rd****, 11:30**

"So Mr. Duquesne, where is the girl?" Mario said, "And my drugs?"

Kenwall sighed. He was once again sitting in a chair in a big house. He now understood that it was the house of Mario Santoya.

"I told you. I don't know." Kenwall said.

Mario growled. He hated to disappoint his father by telling him that they were missing something important. The girl could easily go to the police and in just a few minutes Mario would end up in jail. She had seen his face. The drugs were also important, by selling it, the family got a lot of money.

"It's been one day." Mario said.

"You gave me three."

Mario knocked Kenwall in the face. Kenwall's vision got blurry, and he was pretty sure he'd have a black eye later.

"My patience is running on thin ice Duquesne."

Kenwall nodded. He knew that, but he couldn't find the girl. He could barely remember losing her and the drugs.

"I hate to tell my dad bad news, and you know what? He is far more impatient then I am." Mario growled, "Tomorrow I want the girl and the drugs."

"I've searched all night for her." Kenwall said.

Mario knocked him again, "I don't care! Search more! Find her or loose your life."

Mario knocked Kenwall unconscious and two big men carried him outside. Kenwall didn't wake up until two hours later, on a bench in town.

His face hurt, and he was sure that he looked like he had just been in a fist fight.

He stood up and walked home. Once he got home he took a look at himself in the mirror and sighed. He had to figure out a really good reason as to why he had a black eye and a swollen lip. Because today he would have dinner with Calleigh and Horatio. And it would be hard to lie to them. But he couldn't tell them the truth.

**-I-**

**13:45**

"Horatio meet Jane Doe. Jane Doe meet Lt. Horatio Caine." Frank said as he showed Horatio a female body. She was lying in a container filled with garbage from houses, such as broken computers or chairs, etc.

"Thank you for that wonderful introduction Frank." Horatio smiled.

"No problem."

"What do you know?" Horatio asked.

"She has no ID, passport or anything to tell us who she is." Frank said, "Ryan took a picture of her and sent it to the lab. But so far her picture doesn't match anyone in the missing persons database."

"She's Japanese." Horatio said, "Or maybe Chinese."

Frank took a closer look at the girl's eyes and nodded.

"So maybe not born and raised in America." Frank said.

Alexx and Natalia ducked under the crime scene tape and walked up to the boss.

"Ryan is at the lab trying to find our Jane Doe." Horatio said, "You all know what to do."

They both nodded and Nat started processing the scene for anything out of place. Alexx took a look at the body.

"TOD is five hours ago. She has strangulation marks around her throat." Alexx said.

"Has she been moved?" Frank asked.

Alexx shook her head.

"She doesn't appear to have any scratch marks on her either, or bruises." Horatio said.

"Except for a black eye." Alexx said.

"She could be a woman escaping from her violent husband:" Frank said, "Or…"

"Or she's a trafficking victim." Horatio said. He called Ryan and told him to check international databases for missing people.

"Hey look at this." Nat said and held up a piece of plastic.

"Plastic." Frank said, "This is a garbage container Nat."

"Yeah, but look around yourself, this is the only piece of plastic here." She said.

Horatio walked closer to her and took a closer look at the plastic.

"It looks as if it's been ripped off." He said.

"It's green with a white logo on it." Nat said, "Anyone who recognizes that?"

Frank and Alexx shook their heads.

"It's a bag from Felicity Apple." Horatio said.

"The girl who owns a second hand boutique?" Natalia asked. Horatio nodded.

"I'll talk to her." He said and waved for Frank to come with him.

**-I-**

**14:15**

"Lt. Caine. I give all my costumers a plastic bag." Felicity Apple said.

"Yes, but it wasn't until recently that you switched the color of the bags to green." Horatio said, "You used to have blue plastic bags."

Felicity sighed, "Yeah, I changed the color two weeks ago."

"So not too many people are walking around with it." Frank said.

"Yeah, but many enough that I can't remember them. Come on, it's not like I know them all."

"But do you know anyone who is violent?" Frank asked.

Felicity shook her head. Horatio and Frank thanked her and left the shop. Once they were out of sight. Felicity went to a room in the back of her store. She peeked inside the door and meet six pair of frightened eyes.

She grinned at them.

"I'm not a bad person. But it's good money." Felicity said and closed the door. Leaving the girls with nothing but darkness.

**-I-**

**14:30**

"Hey Ryan." Natalia said as he walked into Ryan's lab. When she got no respond she looked closer at Ryan and realized he was sleeping. She chuckled and gently brushed her finger over his lips. He muttered and turn his head around. Natalia tried not to laugh as she grabbed Ryan's camera and took a picture.

Then she tickled him at the waist, but he still didn't wake up. He just muttered in his sleep and tried to move away from Nat. Suddenly he fell of the chair to the floor. He jerked awake and saw Natalia laughing her butt off.

"Did you push me off the chair?" Ryan asked.

"No, you fell off by yourself." Natalia laughed.

Ryan chuckled and stood up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the computer. He still hadn't found a match in the database for the Jane Doe. Not even internationally.

"You know, maybe you and Cole should stop _playing_ in the middle of the night." Nat grinned.

"Who says we do it in the middle of the night?"

"Well, why else would you be so tired all the time?" Nat asked and chuckled as Ryan blushed.

"The lunch was lovely yesterday by the way." Nat smiled.

"Yes it was." Ryan smiled back, "I can't find our Jane Doe."

"Really?" Natalia asked shocked, "Not in any database at all?"

Ryan shook his head and sighed, "It's sad. Nobody seems to miss her."

"Yeah, but maybe she hasn't been gone long enough to be missed. Maybe we just have to wait a few days."

Ryan nodded. Nat was right. They had no idea about the girl's habits, so maybe she was the kind of person who only saw her friends or family once or twice a week. Maybe she had no friends or no family. They hoped that in a few days someone would understand she was missing. They all hated cases where somebody died, who nobody knew. Cases were the victims remained Jane Does or John Does.

"By the way, has Calleigh or H asked you about this weekend?" Ryan asked.

Natalia nodded. Horatio had asked her earlier that morning if she wanted to come over this weekend to him and Cal. They had something they wanted to share. The whole lab would be there. They were all family. Cooper had started a poll in the lab about what it was H and Cal wanted to share. Either they were getting married, baptizing the twins or have another baby. The third one was unlikely and nobody had voted on that one.

"I voted on the marriage." Ryan said.

"I voted on the baptism." Nat said.

"Isn't that a bit too soon?"

"Maybe they want to have it now, or maybe they're just telling us about it." Nat said, "Do you really think that they're getting married?"

"Yeah, definitely." Ryan said, "Or maybe just engaged."

Natalia chuckled. She knew that Calleigh and Horatio didn't want to get married yet. They wanted to wait until the twins were older. But she didn't tell Ryan that. It was fun seeing him so sure about the whole marriage thing. She would laugh when he understood he was wrong instead.

In fact Natalia, Alexx and Valera were the only ones who had voted on the baptizing of the twins.

**-I-**

**17:30**

"Oh my god dad!" Calleigh exclaimed as she opened the front door to let her father in. She was shocked to see him with a swollen lip and a black eye.

Kenwall shrugged and walked inside the house.

"What happened?" Cal asked.

"I got into a fight."

Calleigh raised an eyebrow at him. Kenwall had never gotten into a fight before. Not even when he was drunk.

"Were you drinking or something?" She asked. She hoped he hadn't. She and him had agreed that as long as Kenwall stayed sober, he was allowed to meet his grandsons.

"No." Kenwall lied, "But it was a drunk guy who hit me. He wanted some cigarettes and I didn't have it."

"And he wouldn't take no for an answer?" Cal asked.

Kenwall nodded. He couldn't tell his daughter that he had been drunk and hired by the mafia to transport a girl and some drugs to a client. She would be so disappointed.

Kenwall walked to the back porch with Calleigh. The food was already there and the table was set for three people. The twins would most likely be sleeping during the dinner, but Kenwall would still say hello before he went home. He loved his grandsons, they looked like Horatio, but he was sure that they would have their mother's southern charm as they got older.

Kenwall sat down at the table, across Calleigh.

"Dad, do you promise that you weren't' drunk?" Cal asked.

Kenwall smiled at her and nodded. Calleigh smiled. She wanted to trust her father even though it was hard sometimes, but this time she did trust him.

Soon Horatio joined them and he too asked Kenwall why he had a bruised face.

Kenwall told him the same story that he had told Calleigh, and Horatio believed him. At least it looked as if Horatio believed him.

"Dad, we're having a little get together this weekend, do you feel like joining us?" Cal asked.

Kenwall didn't think he'd be alive during the weekend. If he didn't find the girl and the drugs, he would die.

"Well actually I'm going on a date." Kenwall smiled.

Calleigh and Horatio smiled at him. "That's great dad!" Cal smiled, "Who is the lucky girl?"

"Her name is… Sophia James."

"How did you meet her?" Horatio asked.

"It's a blind date." Kenwall smiled, "I just know her name."

"Well, it's great." Calleigh smiled, "Since you can't come. We'll tell you the news now."

Kenwall nodded and smiled.

"Well, we are going to baptize the twins." Calleigh smiled, "And we want you to be there."

Kenwall smiled and nodded, "I'll be there. When is it?"

"It's in one month." Horatio said.

"That's quite early." Kenwall said.

"We just can't wait." Calleigh smiled, "And then there is one more thing."

"And that is?" Kenwall asked.

Calleigh and Horatio told him and Kenwall smiled widely. He was very happy for both of them.

Before he went home that night he kissed his grandsons goodnight.

**-I-**

**22:30**

Kenwall had barely made it through the front door before he had been knocked down and once again brought to Mario's house.

"Duquesne." Mario smirked, "We found the girl."

Kenwall looked with wide eyes at Mario.

"How?" He asked.

"She's dead. She's at the morgue at MDPD." Mario said, "She was strangled by someone."

"So I'm free to go?" Kenwall asked.

"No, you stupid moron!" Mario growled, "What if the cops can connect her to me? Huh?"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Your daughter is a cop." Mario smirked, "Make sure to find out as much as possible about the case."

"She's on maternity leave." Kenwall said.

"Is that so." Mario said, "Alright, then I guess you'll die."

"Wait!" Kenwall shouted, "Maybe we can make a deal."

"Sure." Mario smirked.

Kenwall sighed in relief. Though he still had to figure something out. Something that would keep him alive.

"There is a person close to me that makes it impossible for me to deal with the case and find the drugs. He keeps a close eye on me all the time." Kenwall said.

"So you want us to get rid of this person so you can have more freedom?"

"Yes, and that way I can find your drugs." Kenwall said.

Mario seemed to think for a minute.

"Alright, tell me who the person is and I will take care of it. Then you find my drugs." Mario smirked.

Kenwall nodded, "His name is Horatio Caine."

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Ya'll won't know what the second big news from H and Cal is until later, lol!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thursday, June 4****th****, 11:30**

Calleigh was getting ready to make lunch for herself. She had just nursed the twins and they were now sleeping.

She started boiling up some water to make some pasta as the doorbell rang.

When she opened the door, she got the shock of her life. She saw the last person she had ever expected to see.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I thought I'd come see you while I was in town."

"It's been so long Jake. Almost a year."

Jake Berkley nodded. The last time Jake had talked to Calleigh, it had been about the Urban Legends case. Then he had written her a letter and left for L.A. He had been crazy in love with Calleigh. She was the love of his life, but she loved Horatio. And she was happy with him. Jake liked Horatio, but he couldn't stand seeing him and Cal together.

"I guess the letter didn't make you too happy." Jake said.

"Well, it would have been better if you would have told me in person." Calleigh said.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh yes, sorry." Calleigh said and let Jake in. He followed her into the kitchen. He sat down by the table and watched Cal as she made some food.

"Are you hungry?" Cal asked.

"Nope, I've eaten already."

Calleigh nodded. She didn't really know what to say to Jake. Her old boyfriend. She couldn't even figure out why he was here. He had left so quickly without a proper goodbye and now he was back. She hoped that he wouldn't tell her that he wanted them to be together. She and Horatio were just a few days away from telling their family two big news. And the 2nd news was the most important one. The biggest one. It was a big step forward in her and Horatio's lives.

"So why are you in Miami Jake?"

Jake sighed, "Well, I missed you."

_Dammit Jake! It's the last thing I need right now. An Ex- boyfriend who wants to try again. Please don't tell me that you want me back, _Calleigh thought.

"And you are transferring back to MDPD?" Cal asked.

Jake shock his head.

"Then what? You just decided to come here and visit me?"

Jake nodded, "I wanted to see you that's all."

Calleigh nodded and put her food on a plate. She sat down across the from Jake.

"So I heard from an old friend in Miami that you have two twin boys." Jake smiled, "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Cal, I'm not trying to get you back."

Calleigh was surprised to hear that. She had suspected that's why Jake was in her house.

"I just thought that maybe we can go to dinner." Jake gave her a soft smile. The same smiled Calleigh had loved all these years. The smile that made her melt. It didn't melt her as much as Horatio's smile though.

"Oh Jake." She sighed.

"Just dinner. Just you and me."

"I don't know."

"Cal, I just want to talk to one of my dearest friends. For old times sake." Jake smiled, "I'm sure Horatio will understand."

Calleigh knew Horatio would trust her and would have no problem with her going out with Jake. It was herself that she didn't completely trust. Or maybe it was Jake. She knew him too well. And she knew how many other times he had been talking like now, acting as if nothing would happen and then kiss and cuddle with her all night. And before she and Horatio got together she had always believed Jake and his lies. She had let him kiss her all night, though she had still played hard to catch, in the end of the night, Jake got what he wanted.

"Jake, I'm not sure." Cal said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust myself with you."

Jake looked hurt at Cal. He looked genuinely hurt.

"I've changed Cal." Jake said. He knew what Calleigh was worried about, "I won't make a move at you. I promise."

Calleigh sighed. Jake was so persuasive.

"Let me think about it." She said and Jake smiled at her.

**-I-**

**12:30**

Horatio and the team were in the layout room. Discussing their newest case.

"Alright, what did you find at the crime scene?" He asked Nat.

"Well, I found the green plastic bag. Which we've already confirmed won't get us anywhere. Then there is some hair stuck on a wooden board. It's not a match to the victim. So I'm checking in the system." Nat said.

"I got an ID on the victim, her name is Asami Matsui, 19 years old. She's from Japan." Ryan said, "I've contacted the Japanese police and they're sending her diary to us. Apparently it's somethings in there that might help us."

"Good." Horatio said, "Alexx?"

"COD is strangulation. She has DNA under her fingernails which I sent to Valera, she has a black eye. And it appears as though she has been raped, but no DNA." Alexx said.

"Alright, what did they Japanese police tell you about Ms. Matsui?" Horatio asked Ryan.

"That she went missing a week ago, but her sister didn't report it until two days ago." Ryan said, "And all they know is that she was a healthy young woman, studying economics. No boyfriend or any other male friends."

"So she's very likely a human trafficking victim." Frank said, "But they don't usually kidnap Asian girls, right?"

"Especially not someone who is a student. Most victims are poor and come from Eastern Europe." Natalia said, "But of course it's not unheard of that an Asian woman becomes a victim."

"Do you think her kidnappers killed her?" Alexx asked.

"No, they wouldn't dump her like this. If they kill someone they make sure the body is never found." Horatio said.

"So somebody else killed her… who?" Ryan asked.

"That's what we're going to find out." Horatio said, "Anything else?"

"Yeah, um… the Japanese police told me that the victim's sister will be flying to Miami, to identify her sister and take her home." Ryan said.

"She can't take the body with her until the investigation is closed." Horatio said, "When will she arrive?"

"In one or two days maybe."

Horatio nodded and then ended the meeting.

**-I-**

**13:00**

"Yes, yes, mommy is coming." Calleigh said as she walked in to the nursery. The boys were awake and screaming like crazy.

Calleigh picked them up and walked to the living room. She sat down on the couch and looked down at her sleeping boys. They just looked back up at her with big eyes.

Jake had left the house after only half an hour. She was nervous around Jake. She had never been nervous before. So why was she now?

Maybe it was because he still had a bad boy attitude. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, his eyes always gave him away. Yet it had never been a problem before. She would never had hesitated to have dinner with him if it had been a year ago. Even when she had other boyfriends, she still never hesitated to go out with Jake. Horatio would never keep her from going to dinner with Jake. He wasn't that kind of a person. He wanted everyone to have friends, and the trusted her. He trusted Calleigh not to make a mistake. And she couldn't let him down. She could control herself, at least if it was with anyone but Jake. Jake made her feel somewhat weird and uncontrolled. Yet she really wanted to talk to Jake.

The doorbell rang again. She knew she hadn't looked the door.

"It's open." She said loudly. And the door opened. In came Kenwall. He smiled at his daughter and sat down next to her.

"I saw Jake today." He said.

"When?"

"This morning. He came to my apartment and said that he wanted to talk."

"About what?" Calleigh asked suspiciously.

"About you. He said he loved you and wanted nothing more then to be with you. But he wouldn't come between you and Horatio."

"Why did he tell you that?"

"I don't know. Maybe he wants me to tell you this. Maybe he hopes that I somehow can make you think about who you really want to be with." Kenwall shrugged.

Calleigh sighed. Damn Jake. He tried almost anyway possible to make Calleigh uncomfortable. She hated when he did that. Jake was only trying to make her question herself and her choices.

"He asked me out to dinner." Cal said.

"Do you want to go?"

Calleigh shrugged, "What do you think?"

"You've never asked me that before, because you've always done what you've wanted in the end anyway. No matter what I say you'll do what you want in the end." Kenwall chuckled.

Calleigh smiled at her father. He seemed much happier today then yesterday.

"You seem very happy today." Cal smiled, "Any particular reason."

"You cops always know when something is different about a person." Kenwall snorted, "I am happy, that's all."

Kenwall was happy because he thought that Horatio would be able to catch Mario. Mario thought that Horatio was the reason as to why Kenwall couldn't work for Mario and Mario would get rid of Horatio. Of course that was risky for H. But Kenwall knew how Mario and his boys usually did when they hurt or killed someone. They simply beat the person. And Kenwall thought that when Mario attacked Horatio, he would see that H was a cop. And Horatio would be able to knock Mario down and arrest him. Mario would go to jail for attacking an officer.

"You're just happy?" Cal asked.

"Yes, is that strange?"

"For you yes."

Kenwall shrugged. His daughter did have a point. He was never "just happy". There was always a reason as to why. But he couldn't tell her the reason.

"Well, today I'm simply happy." He smiled.

"Okay, that's good."

**-I-**

**17:30**

"You think you're going to cheat on me?" Horatio asked shocked. Calleigh had told him about her fears about making a mistake during her dinner with Jake. She need to be sure that he knew.

"Yes." She sighed.

"Well, Calleigh, I don't think you will." Horatio smiled at her, "I think you can control yourself, even if you don't think you can."

"Really?"

"Yes. Calleigh I trust you. And if things start getting crazy then you leave."

Calleigh nodded and gave Horatio a kiss. She was about to leave to have dinner with Jake. She need to tell Jake to back off and not talk to her father. Horatio would stay home with the twins.

Calleigh opened the door and blew a kiss to Horatio before leaving. Horatio chuckled and went in to the nursery. He didn't believe Calleigh would cheat on him. He trusted her and he knew she could fight Jake off. Jake was the one who needed to worry though, because if he tried to force Calleigh into anything, he would wish he had never been born. H looked down at his boys and smiled.

"Hey boys. You know when you get older and mommy is out. We can have a boys night and do things that could make your mother kill me if she saw it." Horatio grinned and gave his two boys a kiss on the head. Then he left them as they started to drift off to sleep. He went to the living room to watch some TV.

**--**

**17:50**

Jake smiled at Calleigh as she walked towards him. He stood outside an Italian restaurant.

"You look beautiful Cal." He said.

"It's just a pair of jeans and a tank top Jake. Nothing fancy." Calleigh said. She followed Jake inside the restaurant and they sat down at a small table.

"I'm glad you decided to accept my invitation." Jake smiled.

"Well, I thought that this could be a nice time for us to catch up on the last year." Cal smiled back.

Jake nodded and ordered some food.

**--**

Horatio sighed. He never really watched TV. And right now the only thing on the TV was shows that were in the middle of the season, it was repeats, but he still didn't know what they were about.

Maybe he should make himself some dinner?

He stood up and went to the kitchen. That's when he noticed that the front foor was open.

_Calleigh closed the door didn't she?, _Horatio thought. He closed the door and then went to check on the twins. They were okay. Then he went to the bedroom to get his gun. But he didn't make it as far as to the bedroom as someone knocked him down just as he passed the bathroom. Horatio's vision got blurry, but he wasn't unconscious. He gasped as someone kicked him twice in the stomach and chest.

Then someone hit him in the head and he groaned. He got really nervous when someone dragged him into the bedroom. He could hear water starting to run in the bathtub.

As two people tried to carry him up he started kicking with his legs. They dropped him and he hit his head on the floor. Then when he was once again lifted up from the floor.

Soon he fell down in the tub filled with water, and he when he tried to get up, he felt that four strong hands were holding him down under water.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Shit! He's a cop let him go!" Mario growled and his two friends released Horatio. The three of them ran out of the house as fast as they could as Horatio gasped for air. He was completely soaked and tried to breath. He had water in his lungs and his whole vision was blurry. His chest also hurt after he had been kicked there.

He slowly got out of the tub and crawled on all four towards the twin's room. They were crying and he had to comfort them. On the same time he needed help. He felt as if he was going to pass out any minute and he still hadn't got his breathing under control. He quickly dialed Calleigh with his cell phone, that was lying on the floor, on the same time as he crawled into the twins room.

**--**

"Excuse me." Calleigh said as she heard her phone ring. She saw that it was Horatio in the display.

"Hello Handsome." Calleigh smiled, "What? I can't hear you honey."

Jake looked at Calleigh with a confused look. Something was obviously wrong with Horatio or maybe the twins.

"What? Stay there Horatio, I'm coming home. Call Alexx." Calleigh said and hung up. She quickly stood up, "I'm sorry Jake, I have to go."

"Something is wrong isn't it?"

"Yes, Horatio was attacked a few minutes ago." Calleigh said as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Jake embraced Calleigh in a hug.

"Oh Cal, I'll go with you." He said. Calleigh nodded. Together they drove to Cal and Horatio's home.

On the same time on the other side of town Alexx was on her way to help Horatio.

**-I-**

**18:00**

Mario and his two friends stood outside Kenwall Duquesne's apartment door. They were pissed of and Kenwall had some explaining to do.

Kenwall, who was unaware that Mario had attacked Horatio in his home, and that he had tried to drown Horatio. Opened the door with a smile. His smile faded as Mario pushed him away from the doorway.

Kenwall fell and hit his head on the floor. Mario grabbed him by the collar.

"He was a fucking cop!" Mario growled, "Why didn't you tell us that?"

"I knew you wouldn't attack him if you knew he was a cop." Kenwall said. He was afraid, more afraid then he had ever been before. Mario was now more pissed then before and if Kenwall didn't make things right, he'd die. He was sure of it.

"Wrong, old man, you wanted me and my buddies to go to the cop's house and while we tried to attack him, we'd get arrested." Mario said, "You thought I'd be the only one didn't you? You didn't think I'd bring my friends with me."

Kenwall nodded. No point in lying. He had never been really good at lying. Especially not when he was afraid.

"Well, that makes you a liar doesn't it?" Mario asked, smirking. Kenwall nodded again. His life was over, he knew it.

Mario helped Kenwall to his feet and grabbed him by the neck.

"You and I are going to take a little trip with my buddies here." Mario smirked, "And we're going to show you the meaning of pain."

**-I-**

**18:15**

Calleigh was pacing in the ER waiting area. Horatio had been brought in to the hospital fifteen minutes ago. And now the whole team, plus Jake was at the ER, worried about their boss and friend. Horatio had been shocked by the whole attack and even lost consciousness once. The twins were lying in a carriage, sleeping.

"Calleigh, calm down. H is alright." Eric said softly. Calleigh was sobbing, she felt guilty. They all knew it.

"You're all here for Lt. Caine, right?" A doctor asked.

Calleigh nodded.

"I'm Dr. Jessica Burns." The doctor shook hands with Calleigh, "Lt. Caine is shocked, but quite okay. He has two broken ribs and some bruises on his chest, but other then that he's fine. I want to keep him here over the night for observation."

"Can we see him?" Cal asked.

"He's in room 105."

Calleigh thanked the doctor and ran towards the room. As soon as she saw Horatio in the bed she hugged him tightly.

"Hey sweetie." Horatio smiled.

"Oh Horatio, I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I should have been there." Calleigh sobbed against his chest.

"You didn't do anything wrong honey." Horatio said, "Nobody blames you."

Calleigh sat down on a chair beside Horatio's bed and took his hand in hers.

"Oh the twins, I forgot them outside." She said and started to stand up. Horatio stopped her by holding onto her hand.

"Honey, you are in too much stress right now. Calm down, The team is outside right?"

Calleigh nodded.

"Then the twins are safe with them. You can get them in a while." Horatio smiled. Calleigh smiled back and sat down.

"Jake is here too." She said hesitantly. She wasn't sure if it was something Horatio wanted. Jake wasn't exactly a part of his family.

"Alright." Horatio said simply.

"That doesn't bother you?" Calleigh asked surprised.

"Why should it?"

"I don't know." Calleigh shrugged.

"Cal, what's wrong. Why are you so nervous and worried? You seem so stressed out." Horatio asked concerned.

Calleigh sighed.

"I'm so worried about you. I mean you were attacked for no reason."

"I have a lot of enemies."

"Yeah, but if they attacked you they would have killed you. Not leave and run." Cal said, "There is something else behind the attack."

"Let's worry about that later. For now you and I are just going to enjoy talking with the family." Horatio smiled.

Calleigh nodded and went outside the room to get the team and the twins. Jake was gone.

**-I-**

**Friday, June 5****th****, 09:00**

The team were still actually on vacation. But they had they had been called in two days ago to find out who murdered the Japanese woman, Asami Matsui. Now the team also had to figure out why Horatio had been attacked and by who. Horatio had left a statement saying that he had noticed the front door being open. When he went to get his gun someone had knocked him down and then kicked him in the chest and stomach area. He knew that two people had been holding him down. If they were more guys then two in the house, Horatio had failed to notice them.

Eric had refused to stay home after the attack on Horatio. He was at work with Ryan, trying to find out more about Asami Matsui. While Natalia was processing Cal and Horatio's house.

Horatio was waiting for Ms. Matsui's sister to arrive. He was also waiting for a translator. Though Horatio did speak a little bit of Japanese, but only greeting phrases and so one. Simple things. He needed someone who could talk more. And it wasn't easy either. He had called around to different translating firms, and after more then one hour, he had found a woman who spoke fluent Japanese.

Calleigh was at home, resting. She was still shook up about last night. Natalia was making sure that Cal stayed calm, while she was processing the house.

Horatio entered the lab in which Eric and Ryan were trying to figure out what happened to the victim by using her diary. They had a Japanese dictionary with them to translate and so far things were going pretty good.

"So how much do you know so far?" Horatio asked.

"Well, we've translated three texts, it starts on the day she met a very nice man, and then five days forward." Ryan said and showed Horatio the translated version on a paper.

_**May 26.**_

_I've met this incredible guy. He's nice and his name is Mario. He's tall and Latin American, I think. He had a cool accent and can play on a guitar very good. I wish I could play an instrument as well._

_I hope to meet Mario more. He gave me his phone number, but I'm too scared to call him. So I hope he calls me._

_**May, 28.**_

_Mario seems to be rich too. He took me to a very nice sushi restaurant. I've never been there before. Of course I've eaten sushi before, but not on the particular restaurant that we went to._

_Maybe Mario is too perfect? He's nice, kind, caring and gentle. He seems it have it all. But I've been warned by my sister to never trust a man who is too good. Just too perfect. But then again, when has my sister ever taken a risk. Ever taken a chance to do something completely unusual?_

_**June 1.**_

_I've always wanted to go to America, and in two days I'll be in Miami. Miami here I come! So cool!_

_Mario is buying me a ticket. He tells me we're only going on a short visit to his hometown. I can't wait to see it. I've shown him a bit of Japan, and now it's his turn to show me America. And it's time for to learn some English._

_America here I come! _

"So she's definitely in love with this Mario guy." Horatio said, "Any picture of Mario in the diary?"

"Nope, we're currently working on translating the text she wrote on her first in Miami." Eric said, "This is hard."

"Well, you're doing a great job." Horatio said and left the boys alone.

The receptionist told him he had a visitor. She pointed at a petite woman sitting on a chair. She looked unhappy and sad. She was the sister of Asami Matsui.

"Hi, I'm Lt. Horatio Caine." Horatio said to the sister. She seemed to understand him.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu." The sister said, "Watachi wa Aya Matsui."

Horatio shook her hand. Out of the elevator came the translator. Just in time.

**AN: Translation: Ohayo Gozaimasu- Good Morning (Politely)**

**Watachi Wa Aya Matsui- My name is/I am Aya Matsui.**

**-I-**

**09:30**

Kenwall had been knocked unconscious during the night and didn't wake up until now. He was tied to a chair and he felt sore. He had been beated and he was sure he had some broken ribs, maybe even some internal bleeding. Though he sure hoped he didn't have any internal bleeding. Because that would be very bad.

"Finally awake huh?" Mario asked. Mario wasn't alone. His two friends were with him, but also a young woman and an older man. Kenwall guessed that it was Mario's sister and his father.

"This is Stefanie Santoya and our father Diego." Mario smirked, "Stefanie is good with knives and is going to demonstrate that to you soon. And daddy here likes to smoke. But he's out of ash trays."

Kenwall looked with fear in his eyes at Mario. He understood what was coming.

Stefanie grinned at Kenwall and came towards him with two big knives in her hands.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Still Friday June 5****th****, 11:30**

Horatio was lying on the couch. He had Donovan lying on his chest. Donovan was awake and kicking with his legs and arms slightly. Jr was being nursed by Calleigh, she was sitting on the other end of the couch. Horatio gently caressed Donovan's head. He had some hair on his head, Jr didn't. Donovan's hair was slightly red too. It would probably become more and more red later. Both the twins had Horatio's blue eyes.

This was Horatio's lunch hour. At home with his family.

"So tell me about the case." Calleigh said.

"Do you really want to hear about that?" Horatio asked. Calleigh looked quite tired and probably needed to sleep.

"No, I would like to make love to you, but we have to wait a few weeks for that." Calleigh grinned, "Come on tell me."

"Well." Horatio said putting his finger in Donovan's hand, "We know through Asami's diary that she met a man named Mario. She was in love and went with him to Miami. Eric and Ryan are still working on translating the rest of the diary."

"And what did the sister tell you?"

"The same as what's in the diary. Asami met a guy and Aya, the sister, tried to talk to her. Begging her not to travel to America." Horatio sighed, "Poor girl fell in love and now she's dead."

"But you don't think Mario killed her?" Calleigh asked.

"Nope. I think she was murdered by someone else. Maybe she just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." Horatio sighed and sat up. Holding Donovan in his arms.

"We should give these two boys a sister." Horatio smiled.

"Horatio!" Calleigh exclaimed, "Could we please wait for a few years."

Horatio grinned at her, "Of course we have to do something else first."

"Yes, I know." Calleigh smiled and gave Horatio a kiss.

"Everybody is coming by tomorrow at four." Horatio said.

"Sounds great." Calleigh smiled.

**-I-**

**11:40**

Alexx was meeting her husband Tony for lunch in their house. Alexx was the only one still living in the house. Tony lived at a hotel. So far the kids had taken the news quite good. They were sad and wanted their parents to be together. But they didn't take sides and instead just watched from the sidelines.

The doorbell rang and Alexx went to open. Tony stood outside with a big bouquet of roses. Alexx's favorite flower.

"Thank you." Alexx said as she took the flowers and let Tony inside.

"No problem." Tony said and gave Alexx a small smile. They sat down at the kitcen table. They didn't know what to say to each other. Last time they had spoken they had started yelling at each other. Then Alexx sent a letter to Tony, she wrote that they needed to solve their problem soon. That's why they now had lunch with together.

The problem was that whenever they tried to talk, Tony just kept on apologizing and Alexx kept on telling him that she wasn't sure she could accept the apology. Alexx was so angry at the other woman and at Tony. During one of their fights Tony had told Alexx that he had slept with the other woman six times. He had had affair, and Alexx was never meant to find out. That broke Alexx's heart more then anything. She had thought it was a one time thing, when Tony had been drunk.

"Six times huh." Alexx said, she couldn't quite let it go.

Tony sighed, "Six times. That's it. I've never met her after you found out."

"Would you like to?" Alexx asked, afraid of the answer. If Tony left her she would be devastated. But she could barely look at him anymore. How could they continue their marriage when Alexx refused to give him a chance?

And if he wanted to be with the other woman, then why was he here?

"No, I want to be with you." Tony said.

"Then why did you go to her in the first place?"

Tony sighed, "I was seduced the first time." He said, "The other times… I was just stupid. I didn't think you'd find out."

"So you would still be sleeping with her if I hadn't found out?" Alexx asked.

Tony nodded, "I guess."

"So you want to be with me? But you never planned on ending the affair?" Alexx asked. She was getting angry.

Tony didn't love her. How could he? He wanted the other woman, he just couldn't say it.

"I was planning on ending it. I just didn't know how or when."

"So me finding out helped you end it." Alexx said, "I guess that's the only good thing that came out of your affair."

"Alexx."

"You want her admit it."

"I want you, but you don't want me." Tony snapped.

Alexx looked shocked at her husband. Tony knew that what he had said wasn't true. Alexx loved him.

"You work all the time. I never get any alone time with you." Tony said, "I just wanted to feel loved again."

Alexx stood up and left the kitchen. The door to the bedroom was shut with a loud bang. Tony sighed and went after her. He stopped outside the bedroom. It used to be their bedroom, not it was hers. What he had done was stupid. He knew that. But they had slipper apart. It was either work or the kids. She didn't even have a hobby. He had basket ball, but she never did anything outside of work or children.

"Alexx, I love basket ball, you don't have a hobby." Tony said, "It's either work or kids. Even the team is more important than me."

Alexx opened the door and slapped Tony in the face.

"They are family to me just like you are!" She growled, "I don't always go to them. You have basket ball four times a week, and the other nights we've been home here together. But then I you've also slept with the other woman. I guess that took a lot of your time too." Alexx closed the door.

"We've slipped apart." Tony said, "I just wanted a little bit more f your attention."

Alexx opened the door again, "My attention?!"

Tony nodded.

"Tony, you had my attention every night! We made love almost once or twice a week, how can you say that I don't pay any attention to you?" Alexx growled, "I go with you to see you play basket ball with the guys, I go with you to your mother and your sister. You and I take a bath together at least twice a week. If that isn't giving you attention and caring and loving you, then what is it?" Alexx asked.

Tony pulled Alexx into his arms. She tried to push away, but he wouldn't let.

"I'm sorry. I guess I fell in love with the other woman. I didn't mean to. And I will never see her again." Tony said and kissed Alexx's hair, "I love you Alexx. Nobody else. Only you, and if I have to make this up to you for the rest of my life then I will." Tony said, "I made a promise to you on our wedding day, I promised you that no matter what we had to face in our life together, no matter how difficult things got, I would never leave you. I would stick with you."

Alexx nodded and hugged Tony back. He would pay back for what he did, it would take time, but Alexx would let him. And she would help to heal the wound in their marriage.

**-I-**

**Saturday, June 6****th****, 16:15**

Eric, Frank, Alexx, Sally, Natalia, Ryan and Cole were at Horatio and Calleigh's house. They were eating dinner and talking about a lot of things. Anything except work. Sally and Frank were glancing at each other all the time. They didn't think anybody else noticed, but it was very obvious. Ryan rolled his eyes at the two. Frank was such a tough guy, but when it came to love he was shy.

"Chicken." Eric coughed at Frank. Ryan and Cole chuckled, while Frank gave Eric a death glare.

"You want chicken?" Alexx asked. Eric shook his head and pointed at Frank and Sally. Sally and Frank blushed and tried to keep their eyes off each other.

"So Frank and Sally, when are you two planning on getting together?" Ryan asked and Cole elbowed him.

Sally shrugged and winked at Frank. She was shy but pn the same time she made it very obvious that she was interested in Frank. Frank muttered to himself.

"Ryan, leave the love birds alone." Calleigh teased. Frank blushed even more and Horatio laughed.

"Alright." Ryan smirked, "So what is it you want to tell us?"

"Well in one month we are baptizing the twins." Horatio smiled.

"Really?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, and we're wondering if you Eric and Alexx want to be the godparents?" Horatio asked.

Eric smiled widely, "Are you kidding? Of course I want to!"

They all chuckled at Eric's excitement. He loved the twins like his own little brothers.

"I'm honored." Alexx smiled and gave both Horatio and Calleigh a hug.

"You couldn't wait huh?" Frank asked smirking.

"Nope." Calleigh smiled.

"It was the same for me and my ex-wife when we had our first child, Lucas, we baptized him within three weeks." Frank grinned. Frank had three children, Lucas, Erin and Sebastian. All of them were now teenagers and rebel like towards their parents.

"Wait holy shit, that means that Nat, Alexx and Valera are sharing… how much money?" Ryan said. He was talkign about the poll in the lab.

"One thousand, right?" Nat asked grinning.

Ryan nodded, "Did you vote Sally?"

"Yeah, but I voted on marriage." She smiled.

"There is one more thing we have to tell you." Horatio said.

"We're getting married!" Calleigh exclaimed. Everyone smiled and congratulated the couple.

"When?" Alexx asked.

"Well, we haven't really decided yet, but maybe in six months." Calleigh said.

"How did you propose?" Frank asked Horatio.

"I didn't." Horatio grinned.

"I did." Calleigh smiled. She started to tell the team how she had done it.

**FLASHBACK, May, 30****th****.**

_Horatio and Calleigh had just put the twins to bed. _

"_I have something for you in the car." Calleigh smiled._

"_What is it?" Horatio asked._

"_Go look." _

_Horatio nodded and went out the door to the hummer. He picked up a small note from the driver's seat. It told him to go to the bedroom. He grinned and went back inside. He couldn't see Calleigh._

_He went into the bedroom and saw another note. It told him to go to the beach. He chuckled and went to the beach. He saw Calleigh sitting on a blanket. She grinned at him and gave him a kiss as he sat down next to her._

"_So what's all this about?" He asked._

"_Well, I just wanted to tell you how much I love you." Calleigh said, "I have another surprise for you."_

_Horatio chuckled, "What is that?"_

"_First let me tell you that you're the love of my life." Calleigh smiled._

"_You're the love of my life too." _

_Calleigh smiled and gave him a kiss._

"_I bought something for the two of us. It will show everyone that we love each other."_

_Calleigh grinned and took out a small box from her pocket she opened it and laughed at Horatio's surprised look. He grinned and chuckled._

"_Horatio Stephen Caine… Will you marry me?" Calleigh asked. Horatio just chuckled and pulled Calleigh down on his chest._

"_Of course I will Cal." He grinned and kissed her. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The team laughed. They had never imagined that Calleigh was the one to propose. It was unusual and funny. Horatio smiled at his wife-to-be.

"That was awesome Cal!" Ryan smiled.

"It was very funny." Cal grinned.

"Frank will you be my best man?" Horatio asked.

Frank was touched, "Of course H."

"And Natalia, my maid of honor?" Calleigh asked.

Natalia grinned widely, "Oh yeah!"

The night went on without problems. Everybody had a good time. But that would soon change. Because somewhere in Miami, somebody dumped a body.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Monday, June 7****th****, 2007. 07:30**

Frank sighed as he looked down at the body in front of him. It was not good at all. Natalia gasped as she saw the body, she recognized him. Everyone on the team did. Only Frank and Natalia were at the crime scene at the moment, but soon the others would join them. Unless there was another case somewhere in Miami. Frank was praying that at least Horatio wouldn't show up at this particular scene. He was family to the victim. At least his fiancé was. But unfortunately for Frank, Horatio arrived in his hummer and walked towards him. He didn't smile, but his eyes looked happy, and why wouldn't he be happy? He was newly engaged and had two sons. So far so good. Frank hated to break that happiness.

"What have we got?" Horatio asked. He frowned as Frank stepped in front of him, blocking the view of the body.

"A male victim, either beaten or stabbed to death." Frank said, "Horatio, I don't think you need to see the body."

"Why not?" Horatio asked, though he had a very good feeling as to who the victim was.

"It's Kenwall." Frank sighed.

Horatio nodded and looked down at the ground. All happiness gone. He had suspected that Kenwall Duquesne, had gotten into some bad business after Kenwall had shown up at there house with a black eye and a swollen lip. And after the attack Horatio himself, he had started suspecting that Kenwall was involved with a gang. When he had told Frank about it the day after his attack, Frank had almost laughed. He did not think that Kenwall was in any interest for some gang. Why would they want to hurt him?

"You think this gang theory has something to do with this?" Frank asked and Horatio nodded.

"The people who attacked me, I think, belongs to a gang. The same gang that murdered Kenwall."

"Why would they attack you and then run away when they found your badge?" Natalia asked.

"I don't know. But somehow Kenwall got involved with criminal business and made a mistake. A fatal mistake."

"Why don't you let Ryan search Kenwall's home for clues." Frank said, "I don't think you should do it."

Horatio nodded, "I'll work with the Matsui case."

Frank nodded and watched Horatio leave the crime scene. Horatio would tell Calleigh that her father was dead. Something that Horatio wished he would never have to do. However, he didn't want someone else to tell her, he wanted to be the one. He just wished that it would have been under better circumstances. That Kenwall could have died a natural death. Alexx arrived just as Horatio drove away. She sighed as she saw Kenwall's body.

"Poor Calleigh and Horatio." She said, "This is not good."

Frank and Natalia nodded in agreement.

"TOD is about 37 hours ago." Alexx said.

"That means he died on Saturday." Natalia said, "More specifically during our dinner."

Alexx nodded, "He has stab wounds and two black eyes, he's either been beaten or stabbed to death. I'll know more after the autopsy. He probably has more bruises under the clothes."

She loaded Kenwall's body in the van, and with a sad sigh drove away. Natalia started processing the crime scene for shoeprints. The crime scene was a container filled with garbage. Just like in the Matsui case.

"You think the two cases are connected?" Natalia asked Frank.

"Yeah I do."

Frank called Ryan and told him to process Kenwall's home.

**-I-**

**08:00**

Kenwall had a very clean and tidy apartment. Ryan had expected it to be filled with beer bottles and old food, but it wasn't. Maybe Kenwall had stopped drinking. He dusted the front door for prints and found several on the handle. Other then that the apartment was spotless. Ryan decided to check messages on the answering machine.

"_Duquesne you little shit! We're coming to your place right now! That guy was a fucking cop! Horatio Caine is a god dam Cop!"_

Ryan looked wit wide eyes at the little machine, had he just heard that?

Unfortunately he couldn't listen to it again, without Cooper's help. Since it had been erased, which also meant that Kenwall hadn't heard the message. Of course Cooper would find a way to get the message back, he always did. Ryan bagged the answering machine.

Kenwall was the one who had ordered the hit on Horatio. Why had he done that?

Once Ryan had noting else to process he went back to the lab, and quickly left the answering machine with Cooper, while he himself tried to find a match to the fingerprints.

_Where is Delko?,_ He thought as he looked at his watch, 8:20. Right then Eric walked into the lab

"Sorry, I'm late. Mom wouldn't let me leave the house." Eric sighed.

"Well, you should be home." Ryan said, "You're supposed to be resting."

"Wolfe, I've rested enough."

Ryan nodded. Together they found a match to the fingerprints. Lucas Dirao.

"He's been convicted for assault." Eric said, "Seems like he could be the guy to beat Kenwall Duquesne to death."

"Yeah, but there are still two sets of fingerprints on the door that we haven't found a match to." Ryan said, "Let's tell Horatio what we found."

"Isn't he off the case?"

"Yeah, but you know him, he'll want to know."

**-I-**

**09:00**

Calleigh sat on the couch with tears streaming down her face. In the last 90 minutes, she had found out that her father was dead, and that he was the one who had ordered the hit on Horatio. The last part had made her so angry that if her father would have been alive, she would have beaten him herself. But even if her father had been involved in criminal business, he was still her father, and she still loved him. Horatio sat next to her, holding her tightly.

"Did he even think about the twins?" Cal asked, "What if something would have happened to them when you were attacked?"

Horatio nodded. He too wondered if Kenwall had given the boys any thought at all.

"And what about you and me? Didn't he care about if you died or not? And me, what if I had been home and I had gotten hurt?" Cal growled.

"Cal, I will find out what he was thinking okay." Horatio said softly, "I promise you that."

"I know you shouldn't be working on this case but I want you to."

"I will."

Calleigh nodded and sobbed against Horatio's chest. When Horatio had heard the message on the answering machine he had been so shocked that the world had almost stopped moving for him. He knew that Kenwall didn't always like him, that he had wanted to see Calleigh with a younger man. But Kenwall had also admitted that Horatio was a better partner then most guys in Calleigh's age would be. And Horatio didn't always like Kenwall, especially not when he was drinking. But he had been is father-in-law. He had been family, and you took care of your family. You did the best you could to help the people in your family.

"I will find out who did this Calleigh." Horatio said.

Calleigh knew he would. She knew that the whole team would solve the case and the killer would be caught. She hoped that she could get five minutes alone with the killer. She would show him what a pissed of blonde can do.

She sobbed against Horatio's chest. When he had seen Kenwall drunk the first time, Calleigh had expected Horatio to walk out and never come back to her. He hadn't. He had helped her and stayed with her. They had spent two months together in secret, wanting to know each other on a deep level first. Then B and her brother Alan had kidnapped them both and their relationship had come out. Cal had found out that she was pregnant and then given birth to Jr and Donovan. After the last case with the Jack The Ripper copycat, life had been peaceful and relaxing. And the last case had been solved only about two weeks ago. Why couldn't she and her family get a chance to have several relaxing months? Just when she and Horatio had gotten engaged, this happened.

"Calleigh, I'll stay home with you today." Horatio said.

"No, go to the lab and find my father's killer."

"Cal."

"Horatio, please, I want you to do it."

Horatio nodded. He would find the killer.

**-I-**

Lucas Dirao. A small guy with two missing teeth and an ugly smirk, was sitting in an interrogation room with Frank and Molly. He looked at Molly from the toes to the head and grinned.

"Sexy body." He smirked.

Molly snorted.

"Mr. Dirao, do you have any idea why we brought you into the station?" Frank asked.

"You think I've done something."

"Correct." Molly said, "We think you murdered Kenwall Duquesne, together with two friends."

"Whoa lady, you got a lot of imagination."

Frank chuckled and showed Lucas pictures of both Kenwall and Asami Matsui.

"These two were killed this week, and dumped in garbage containers." Frank said, "We don't think that is a coincidence, and since we found your fingerprints on Duquesne's front door, we suspect that you were involved in Matsui's death as well."

"You also got a lot of imagination." Lucas smirked.

"So explain to us how your fingerprints ended up on Duquesne's door." Molly said.

"Alright, alright, I went to his house." Lucas said, "I only talked a little bit with him."

"About what?" Frank asked.

"About the bill on his favorite bar." Lucas said, "I'm a bartended there and he paid to much four nights ago."

"So you, being a good man, gave the money back to him?" Molly asked. She didn't believe Lucas at all. Unfortunately she couldn't prove that he was lying.

"Yeah, that's what I did." Lucas said, "Can I go now?"

"So you didn't go there with two friends?" Frank asked.

"No, if there were two others there then ask them what they were doing there."

"You've been convicted for assault before. Why should we believe that you didn't beat Duquesne up?" Molly asked.

"Can you prove that I did it?" Lucas smirked, he took the silence as a no and left.

Molly sighed in frustration, "I don't believe that guy."

"Neither do I, but we can't prove that he's guilty." Frank said, "I'll put surveillance on him."

"How about dinner tomorrow night?" Molly asked grinning.

Frank blushed, "Sure, that would be great."

Molly grinned. Finally she and Frank were getting somewhere.

What they didn't know was that as soon as Lucas Dirao was outside the station he made a phone call to a certain man.

"Yeah listen they know I was at Duquesne's place." Dirao said, "And they're suspecting that there is a connection between the Japanese chic and Duquesne. Alright, we have to come up with a plan."

**-I-**

**10:30**

The whole team, except Calleigh for of course, were down at the morgue. Alexx had just finished her autopsy on Kenwall.

"He was beaten to death. His stab wounds are at least 28 hours old." Alexx said.

"So someone stabbed him first, to make him weaker and then beat him to death, because…?" Eric asked.

"Because they wanted him to be in pain." Horatio said, "If the same guy who attacked me killed Kenwall, then they wanted him to have a slow death."

"You're right, when they attacked you they chose to drown you instead of just shooting you or stabbing you quickly." Natalia said, "They want the victim to suffer."

"Let's go back to Asami Matsui." Horatio said, "The DNA under her fingernails didn't get us anywhere, and we don't know who raped her. What about her diary?"

"We're still translating that." Ryan said, "But we do know that on June 3rd, she started to suspect that the Mario guy she met was mean and wasn't planning on letting her go back to Japan."

"He was going to sell her." Eric said, "And she figured it out."

"Maybe she ran away." Molly said, "And got killed by someone else."

"Someone strangled her, sounds like something this Lucas Dirao guy could do." Frank said, "And whoever he is working with."

"Yeah, strangulation is a quite slow death." Natalia said.

"Have you got stomach contents Alexx?" Horatio asked.

Alexx nodded and handed him the stomach contents of Kenwall.

"Nothing." Frank said surprised.

"That's right. It's all alcohol. No food." Alexx said.

**-I-**

Calleigh sighed as the doorbell rang. She opened the door was surprised to see Jake outside.

"Hi, Cal. I'm sorry about your dad." Jake said.

Calleigh nodded and let him inside. Together they walked towards the living room and sat down in the couch."What can I do for you Jake?" Cal asked.

"Calleigh, I think I know who killed Asami Matsui." Jake said.

"Okay."

Calleigh wasn't completely sure what that had to do with her.

"Why aren't you telling Horatio that?" She asked.

"Because I also think I found a connection between your father and Matsui."

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review! By the way, I have a poll on my profile, about Jake and this story. Please vote!**


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you talking about?" Calleigh asked, completely shocked.

"I think that your father and Asami Matsui got into trouble with the same guy, or same family." Jake said.

"How do you even know about Asami Matsui?"

"I just asked at the PD."

"Okay, but… I… um, what family?" Calleigh asked.

She could not believe she was having this conversation with Jake. She wasn't even sure she could trust him with the things he was saying.

"There is a family… that runs a gang, or new mafia, they call themselves Muerte." Jake said, "They're fierce and nothing scares them."

"How do you know this?"

"I've met Stefanie, she's the daughter in the family. Her brother, handles most of the family's business, while the father, is just the boss who gives orders to everyone else." Jake said, "We can nail them Calleigh."

"We?"

"Yeah, you and I… or well, I mean the team too."

Calleigh suddenly got an uneasy feeling. And Jake's presence made her nervous. She got up from the couch.

"I want you to leave Jake."

Jake stood up and looked surprised at Calleigh.

"I want you to tell Horatio this."

"Why are you throwing me out?" Jake asked.

"You need to tell Horatio right now. Please leave." Calleigh said and walked to the front door, she opened the door and nodded for Jake to get out. Jake didn't move.

"What? You want me to go and tell your boyfriend so that he can get the credit?" Jake asked annoyed.

"He will not shut you out and you know it."

"Cal, I want to lead this damn case." Jake growled.

"You don't work at MDPD anymore."

Jake walked towards the door.

"If you want justice for your father, you call me. Otherwise you can just fuck off." Jake growled and left.

Calleigh closed the door. She sank down on the floor and cried. Her father was dead, and possibly had done some criminal things before dying. Jake hated her, and she missed Horatio. Yet she had sent him to the lab. All Cal had to do was to make a phone call to Horatio and he would be right back in the house with her. But she wanted him to be in the lab. She wanted him to find whoever killed her father.

The twins started crying so she want into the nursery and picked them both up. She sat down in the couch and started feeding them.

"You think mommy should call daddy?" She asked her boys. They didn't respond of course.

"Yeah, I should." Cal said.

**-I-**

Horatio had just talked to Calleigh. She had told him what Jake had told her. All of it. Even the things he'd said when he left. Horatio was pissed off. Jake had important information, he was a cop and yet he didn't want to share it with Horatio and his team. Horatio knew why. It was because he was dating Calleigh. Calleigh had chosen H and not Jake. And now Jake took it out on the team, by keeping information from them. What Jake didn't seem to understand was that he hurt Calleigh by doing so. Her father was dead! And Jake was only willing to help with the case if it was just him and Cal.

Horatio had also told his team about Jake's information. Frank and Horatio were on their way to pick Jake up from his hotel. Once they were outside his door, Horatio knocked angrily on it.

"Berkley open up!" Horatio growled, "It's Caine."

The door opened and Jake looked at Frank and H with innocent eyes.

"Tripp, Caine. What can I do for you gentlemen?" Jake asked.

Frank grabbed Jake's collar and pulled him out of the room, then down the hallway and towards the car.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jake growled.

"You'll see when we get to PD." Frank smirked.

"Is this about me telling Cal to fuck off? Huh Caine? I mean, jeez, it was just something I said in a moment of anger."

"This is about something else Berkley, though I am quite angry at what you said to her as well." Horatio said, "Let's take a little ride."

Berkley sighed as he sat in the backseat with Frank. Horatio was driving, fast.

"Enjoying your time in Miami?" Frank asked.

"Sure." Jake muttered.

"Meet any mafia lately, uh, girl lately?" Frank smirked.

Jake sighed. He should have known Calleigh would call Horatio. Why wouldn't she? Now he had to tell the cops he hated the most what he knew. He could just stay quiet of course, but it would do him no good. As a cop, he should to help other cops with a case.

Once they arrived at PD, people looked strangely at Berkley as Frank and Horatio led him inside to an interrogation room. Jake sat down in a chair with a sigh.

"Tell me what you know about Kenwall Duquesne and Asami Matui's murder." Horatio said.

"I met a girl named Stefanie, she is the daughter of a new mafia boss. Muerte."

"I've heard about them. Violent and fearless." Horatio said, "How did you meet her?"

"We took a drink at a club." Jake shrugged.

"You've been here, what? Two days or so. And you expect us to believe that you met a mafia daughter and she let you in with open arms. Telling you all about her family." Frank snorted, "Nice try."

"I knew about the Muerte before I came here."

"How?" Horatio asked.

"Some old undercover colleague." Jake shrugged, "Apparently an old man just misplaced some merchandise belonging to the family."

"What kind of merchandise?" Horatio asked.

"That I don't know. He didn't say." Jake said, "But my guess it's drugs and women. Asami Matsui, was apparently a trafficking victim."

"Who told you that?" Frank asked, "We haven't told anyone that she is a trafficking victim."

"Well, everyone is suspecting that she was one."

"Do you know the brother's name?" Horatio asked.

"No."

"But it could be Mario?" Frank asked.

Jake nodded, "Can I go now?"

"Why didn't you want to tell us this?" Horatio asked, "Why only Calleigh?"

"Why should I help you?" Jake asked angrily.

"It's not about helping me." Horatio growled, "It's about helping the victims and giving them peace. Giving their families peace."

Jake snorted and stood up. Frank shook his head as Jake left.

"How much does that information help us?" Frank asked.

"Not much, but let's have Berkley under surveillance."

**-I-**

**12:45**

After being fed and crying the twins had finally fallen asleep. Calleigh sighed as she started making some lunch for herself. She was exhausted. Both physically and mentally. She just wanted to go to sleep and not eat at all. But her stomach was hungry and she knew deep inside herself that food was important. She rubbed her tired eyes and decided to just make some sandwiches. Then she would eat them in front of the TV, while watching Ellen Degeneres show. She'd probably fall asleep after she'd eaten, but that was okay. Once she was done, she sat down in the couch. She ate slowly.

She was so focused on eating, staying awake and watching TV. That she didn't notice how the look on the door was picked open. Quietly the door opened and someone sneaked inside. Carefully, that someone walked into the nursery and hid behind a big chest of drawers. Now all he or she had to was to wait. Wait for night fall.

**_TBC..._**

**AN: Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile. Right now it's 50-50. The vote is about if Jake should be a bad guy or not in this fic. Please Vote!**

**-I-**

**16:00**

Ryan opened the door to his apartment. He could smell food right away. Cole was in the kitchen making dinner, Lasagna. Ryan's favorite dish. Ryan and Cole hadn't been together for very long. Just about two weeks in fact, but Cole had practically moved in with Ryan. Both their parents were concerned that the couple was moving too fast. Their friends encouraged them, but some of them had still told them to take time and get to know each other before doing anything hasty.

"Lasagna." Ryan grinned as he hugged Cole from behind. Cole chuckled and nodded.

Ryan was surprised when Cole had told him that he could cook, and actually had a chef education, as well as a teacher education. Cole was a teacher at Miami University, he taught his students about historical killers.

He and Ryan had met during The Ripper case, when one of Cole's students had been involved in the case.

Ryan glanced at the kitchen table and saw a box of papers on it. Exams from Cole's students. Ryan knew right away that it meant that Cole would sit up late tonight.

"How many exams do you have to correct?" Ryan asked.

"67. It's exams from a week ago and from yesterday. I really need to correct the oldest ones tonight."

"I wish I was a teacher at this moment, so I could help ya. But I don't know anything about historical killers." Ryan said.

Cole chuckled, "Ryan Wolfe, teacher."

"Sounds better with Ryan Wolfe, CSI, right?"

Cole nodded and then gave Ryan a kiss as he took the food into the living room.

"How is the new case going?" Cole asked.

"Pretty good." Ryan sighed, "But let's not talk about work tonight." He grinned and gave Cole a deep kiss.

**-I-**

Horatio sighed sadly as he came home and found Calleigh asleep on the couch. He could see that she had been crying. He wanted to hold her, but she needed to sleep, so he didn't wake her up.

He quickly went into the nursery as he heard the twins whimper, they were starting to wake up.

"Hey little guys." He smiled at his boys, and picked them both up.

He didn't notice the person hiding behind the chest of drawers. He didn't see the knife that the person was holding either. But the person didn't do anything. Now was not the time. When the time was right. That person would end a life while risking his or her owns. It was dangerous breaking into the house of two cops. Especially if one of them was Lt. Caine. But it was a risk this person was willing to take. Orders were orders.

Horatio went to the kitchen, the twins were still whimpering. He gently talked to them, trying to calm them down. He didn't want Calleigh to wake up.

"I bet you guys are hungry." He said, "But mommy needs to sleep."

Jr stopped whimpering after a while, but Donovan was determined to get some food in to his stomach. He started crying and that woke Calleigh up. Sleepily she walked in to the kitchen and took Donovan from Horatio's arms.

Together they walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch.

"How are you holding up Cal?"

"Better." Cal lied.

Horatio gently ran his fingers through her hair, he knew she liked that.

"Don't lie to me Calleigh."

"I'm just so… so angry. Dad lied to me and Jake is a jerk." She growled, "I just wish dad was here so that he could explain himself. He put us all in danger because he tried to save himself, he didn't think about me, you or the twins. His grandsons could have been killed."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to risk our lives." Horatio said softly.

"Remember when Jr was kidnapped by Liam. When dad heard about that he was so angry, he said he'd kill Liam. You were the only one who could calm him down." Cal said, "Yet he put both Jr and Donovan through the same danger as Liam did."

"Cal, I think that Kenwall sent those guys here for me to catch." Horatio said, "I don't think he wanted them to kill me. And he certainly didn't want them to kill you or the boys."

"It was still a stupid choice."

"Yes it was. And I'm sure that Kenwall is looking down on us right now, and he's sorry."

Calleigh nodded and leaned into Horatio's embrace. Horatio softly caressed her hair and started singing gently to her. Horatio had a beautiful singing voice, and Calleigh loved it when he sang. It wasn't often that he did it, but the times he did sing, were magical.

"I love you Calliegh." Horatio said once he was done singing.

"I love you too, handsome."

**-I-**

**17:30**

Frank had been following Jake for almost four hours. He wasn't alone though, four officers were with him, and they all stayed far enough from Jake. About an hour ago Jake had gone into his hotel, so Frank and the officers waited outside. Frank was tired and just wanted to close his eyelids. After a while he did. Loud snoring started coming from the car. Frank believed that his snoring was one of the reasons as to why his ex-wife had left him.

The car door opened and someone sat down in the passenger seat. It was Molly, she chuckled silently as Frank snored. He hadn't noticed that she was there. So she decided to play a little bit with him. She gently ran her finger over his bottom lip, tickling him. Frank muttered something incoherent and wiped his lip with his hand. Molly giggled and ran her finger over his top lip. Frank growled and once again wiped his lips with his hand.

"Tripp, this is you 17:35 wake up call." Molly grinned, "Wakey wakey. Rise and shine big boy!"

Frank jerked and opened one eye. He grinned as he saw Molly smiling at him.

"Hello." Molly said.

"How did you get in here?"

"You didn't lock the door. I followed you and the officers, you were the only one without a partner in the car, so I figured I'd join you." Molly smiled.

"Well, thank you. That's very nice off you." Frank smiled back.

There was a moment of silence as Frank and Molly just looked into each other's eyes.

"What has he done so far?" Molly asked after a while.

Both she and Frank tried to her their blush.

"Well, he hasn't done anything really. He went to a bar and then went here, to his hotel." Frank said, "So this might be a long and boring night."

"Boring night?"

"Well, now that you're here, I think it will be a better night." Frank winked at Molly, who blushed and grinned.

She grabbed Frank's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Don't forget dinner tomorrow night." She smiled.

Frank squeezed her hand back, "How could I possibly forget that."

**-I-**

**21:30**

Calleigh was asleep in the bed. Horatio watched her from the doorway. He had just put the twins to sleep. He and Cal hadn't eaten dinner. None of them felt like eating at all. They were grieving and just wanted to sleep.

Horatio got undressed and slipper down in the bed next to his beautiful wife-to-be.

He glanced down at her ring and smiled. Life was perfect at the moment, except for Kenwall's death. Horatio knew that once their wedding day arrived, Cal would miss her father even more. She had always dreamt of being led down the aisle by her father and now that could never happen.

Horatio closed his eyes and quickly drifted of to sleep. The person in the nursery waiter for a few minutes before leaving the nursery and walk down the hallway. When Horatio's soft snoring could be heard, the person was sure that it was safe to walk around in the house. Carefully the person opened the bedroom door, wider and wider. Peeked inside and quietly walked towards Calleigh.

"_Make it slow. Slow like the old mans death."_ The person remember that his or her's boss had said those exact words.

Slow and painful death. That was how it was going to be.

Slowly the person lifted the knife up and aimed at the chest area. And then quickly stabbed the body in front of him or her several times.

Calleigh woke up when she felt something sharp in her chest, she screamed in pain and saw a man standing over her, stabbing her. Her scream woke up Horatio, who saw a man stabbing Calleigh.

"Son of a bitch!" Horatio growled and attacked the man with the knife.

Horatio got stabbed in the shoulder and screamed in pain. He hit the man in the face, giving him a broken nose. The man however was not a small guy, he was much bigger then Horatio and easily pushed Horatio off him. He kicked him in the ribs and then went for Calleigh again. Calleigh had fallen out of the bed and tried to protect herself with her arms. She could fell the knife enter her body and could feel her own blood pour through the wounds.

Horatio stumbled towards the nights stand, for his gun. He aimed and fired. The man with the knife fell down to the floor. Dead.

Horatio ran over to Calleigh, she was bleeding. He could hear the twins crying.

"Hang on Cal, don't die on me!"

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**23:00**

Horatio was pacing around in the waiting area. The team was watching him, trying to figure out how to calm him down. They had never seen Horatio so nervous and scared before. Not even when Jr had been kidnapped, back then he had been hiding it too well. Jr and Donovan were being held by Alexx and Eric, they were asleep. Unaware that their mother was in the ER and possibly bleeding to death. Horatio's shirt was covered with Calleigh's blood, so was his hands. His house was filled with cops, who made sure no one got into the crime scene. And the CSI's from the night shift were processing the crime scene. The crime scene which was Horatio and Calleigh's bedroom.

Donovan whimpered slightly and that seemed to bring Horatio back to reality. He looked at his son and half smiled. Eric nodded for Horatio to sit down next to him. Horatio nodded and sat down. Eric placed Donovan in Horatio's arm. Donovan stopped whimpering and looked up into the blue eyes of his father.

The team had spent the last hour and a fifteen minutes in the hospital, waiting to hear how Calleigh's was doing.

Only Horatio seemed to get more worried for every minute that passed, he didn't want to wait any longer. Alexx had been forced to remind him that since the doctor's hadn't told them anything it meant that Cal was still alive. After telling Horatio that five times he stopped asking for a doctor.

"Anybody want coffee?" Ryan asked quietly.

"Yeah." Frank sighed and stood up.

Everybody except Horatio nodded yes to coffee, so Frank and Ryan went to get some. Horatio just kept on looking down at his son, who was slowly going back to sleep. His thought however were with his fiancé. Cal had just lost her father and now she might die herself. His son could loose both a grandfather and a mother in less then a week.

If Calleigh died, Horatio would never be the same. He would shut everyone out and only live for his boys. He'd become the same man he was before he and Calleigh got together. Horatio swore to himself to solve this case. He would put Mario and his companions behind bars for the rest of their lives.

Frank and Ryan came back with coffee just as a doctor appeared in the waiting area.

"Are you here for Ms. Duquesne?" She asked.

"Yes, how is she?" Horatio asked quickly.

"I'm Dr. Anna Marple. Ms. Duquesne lost a lot of blood, and her spleen might have to be removed. She's unconscious right now and critical, but stable." The doctor said.

"Can I see her?" Horatio asked.

"No, sorry. She's going into surgery. I will call you when it's over, but the surgery probably won't take more then four hours."

Horatio nodded. Hope was restore for everyone. Calleigh would survive, they all knew it.

"Horatio let's eat something." Alexx said.

"I want to stay here."

"Horatio, you have to eat." Alexx said, using a tone that made it clear for Horatio that there was no use in arguing.

"Let's all eat something." Frank said.

"What about the crime scene?" Ryan asked.

"That's for the night shift." Natalia said.

"We can't just abandon the case." Eric said, "It's our case."

Ryan nodded in agreement. Horatio didn't protest. He wanted his team to work with the case. He wanted to work with it himself, but he couldn't leave Calleigh or the twins.

"Watch out for Rick." Horatio said.

Eric nodded and then left the hospital with Ryan, Frank and Natalia. On their way down to the parking lot they called Molly and told her to go to the crime scene and see how far the night shift had gotten.

**-I-**

**23:45**

"Delko!" Rick shouted in the lab hallways.

Eric came out of a small lab and glared at Rick, "What Stetler?" He asked.

"Care to tell me why night shift isn't leading this investigation anymore?" Rick asked, "Why you and the rest of the team walked into the crime scene and took over? And why in the hell did I get a tongue-lashing from a Molly Something?"

Eric looked confused at Rick and then turned around and looked at Molly. Molly shrugged innocently. Eric didn't know she had given Rick a tongue-lashing.

"He was being a jerk. Trying to chase me from the lab." Molly said.

"Okay." Eric said, "No harm done then."

"Delko, you are off this case. It's too personal." Rick said.

"That's why we'll work harder then ever before to catch the SOB that ordered the hit on Calleigh." Ryan said as he stood next to Eric.

"Really? Well you've been here for 45 minutes, what have you got so far?" Rick asked.

"Shoeprints around the house from our dead guy, a murder weapon and a cell phone." Natalia said as she joined the group.

"That's much." Rick snorted.

"With the phone we can see who called him and who he called, and maybe we can find out what they said to each other. We need to find Mario, and we're pretty sure that our dead guy knew him." Ryan said, "Satisfied Stetler?"

"For now." Rick said and turned to leave, "Oh and Delko… You may think that you're a leader, but you'll never be able to stand on your won two feet."

Natalia gasped as Rick left. Eric tried to keep himself from punching Rick.

"Eric, forget him. He's wrong." Frank said, "Now do your magic."

Eric, Ryan and Natalia nodded and left to work with the cell phone and also try to get an ID to the victim. Frank and Molly went to some clubs and bars they knew where run by gang members. Hopefully someone would be able to tell them something.

**-I-**

Jake was dressed as a nurse and sneaked around in the hospital. He didn't want to be seen by Horatio or anybody else in the team. He just had to find Calleigh. He had to protect her from the gang, because Jake knew better then anyone that they wouldn't give up. Just because they failed with killing her the first time, didn't mean that they wouldn't try again. And sooner or later they would succeed.

"I'm looking for Ms. Duquesne." Jake said at the nurse station in the ER, "Can you tell me where she is?"

"Yes, she's in the OR." The young nurse smiled.

"Thank you." Jake smiled back and left.

The OR was on the 4th floor, and Horatio was most likely there, so Jake took the stairs, if he took the elevator he's had a bigger risk of being seen. Especially if Horatio was sitting in the hallway. He ran up the stairs quickly and then searched for the nurse station.

"Where is Ms. Duquesne?" He asked, once he found the nurse station.

"OR room 14."

Jake thanked the nurse and sneaked away. Before he could make sure that Calleigh was safe, he needed to talk to her doctor. When he got to room 14, he peeked inside the room and saw that they had already started the surgery.

"Excuse me." Jake said.

Everybody in the room turned around and looked at him. Jake flashed his badge and asked to speak to doctor in charge.

"That would be me. Dr. Marple." A young woman said.

She walked outside the room with Jake and Jake told her quickly what she needed to do.

"Why?" Anna Marple asked.

"It's for her won safety." Jake said, "Just finish the surgery fast and help me."

"And then what?" Anna asked.

"You do what you always to when somebody dies." Jake sighed.

**-I-**

**00:30, Tuesday, June 8th.**

"We got an ID on our victim. Juan Hernandez, 32 years old and multiple arrests for assault." Ryan said as he walked into the layout room.

"Natalia and I checked his phone records." Eric said, "He called a guy named Mario Santoya."

"Last time was around ten yesterday morning." Natalia said, "Though we don't know what they were talking about."

"Now we know who we're looking for. We'll go back to the clubs and ask for Mario." Molly said and Frank nodded in agreement.

"And the rest of us?" Natalia asked.

"We'll find out where Mario works." Eric said.

**-I-**

**02:40**

Anna was done and now she and her team of nurses helped Jake with his plan. It hurt Anna to have to do this, but she believed Jake Berkley, and he was after all a cop. Why would he lie to her?

"Thank you doctor." Jake said as he got ready to sneak out of the hospital.

Anna just nodded at him. She watched him leave and then walked back to the waiting area to meet Lt. Caine.

She took a deep breath as she stepped out of the elevator and went to the waiting area.

Horatio and Alexx walked towards her with the boys in their arms as soon as they saw Anna.

"How is she?" Horatio asked.

"I'm sorry, but we lost her." Anna said, "She didn't make it."

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Take it easy! Not everything is as it seems, lol. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**05:30**

Frank sighed and stood up to leave his living room. For the past two hours he had been trying to calm Horatio down, after the news of Calleigh's death. Horatio had broke down completely, crying and hitting himself in the head with his fists. Alexx and Frank drove him to Frank's place. Once inside the exhausted Lt crouched down on the floor and just cried. He cried for almost an hour, before agreeing to sit down on the couch. Horatio couldn't stop crying. Several years without crying and all those tears made their way to the surface. Neither Frank and or Alexx had ever seen their friend so sad. Not even when his brother died. But back then Horatio hadn't met Calleigh yet. Back then when Raymond died, Horatio had been a loner, shutting everyone out.

The news of Calleigh's death spread fast. But no one was as sad as Horatio. Eric had called, asking to speak to his mentor and friend. Alexx, who had answered the call, had told him that today was not a good day for Horatio to talk on the phone. He needed to rest and be by himself for a while. Ten minutes ago, the read head had fallen asleep on Frank's couch. Alexx had then taken the twins back to her place. Horatio was in no state to take care of them right now. First he needed to eat and sleep. Then he could be reunited with his sons. His sons would from now on be the only thing keeping him alive. Horatio would never let Jr and Donovan down. The boys were the only ones he had left.

Frank yawned as he walked into his kitchen to make some food for himself. He would go to sleep soon, but first he needed to eat. He couldn't really believe that Calleigh was dead. It felt too unreal to be true. It just couldn't happen. Horatio had thought the same thing. He had kept on saying that he didn't believe Dr. Anna Marple. Frank and Alexx had been force to tell him several times that the doctor had no reason to be lying. And every time they told Horatio that, it broke their hearts as well as his. A loud knock on the door made Frank rush to the door. He didn't want Horatio to wake up. Frank opened the door and was surprised to see Molly standing in front of him.

"Molly, what are you doing here? You should be home, sleeping." Frank asked.

"Well, I can't sleep." Molly said. She gave Frank a sad smile.

"Alright, come on in."

Frank opened the door wider and Molly stepped inside his house. Together they walked into the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything?" Frank asked.

"No, thanks." Molly said and sat down by the kitchen table.

Frank soon joined her with a sandwich. He could see that Molly had something on her mind, and it wasn't about Calleigh's death. Molly had, of course not, known Calleigh as long as everybody else, but Molly had become the "Baby Sister" in the team. And she was closest to Calleigh then to any other woman at the PD. Frank had expected Molly to cry. But she didn't.

"What's on your mind, Molly?" Frank asked.

"Well, do you want me to go straight to the point?"

Frank nodded.

"I don't think Calleigh is dead." Molly said.

Frank raised an eyebrow at her, "Why not?" He asked.

"I asked Dr. Marple if I could see her body. She wouldn't let me."

"Well, it's not for you. It's for… Horatio, he's the one who will have to… identify her." Frank sad sadly. The words hard to speak.

"That's not what struck me the most." Molly said intrigued, "It was the fact that Dr. Marple was nervous and never made eye contact with me."

"She's hiding something?" Frank asked. He wasn't sure he could handle more news right know.

Molly nodded and gave Frank a small smile.

"Frank. I checked at the morgue. Calleigh's body is not there. And guess what?"

"It's not at the hospital either." Frank sighed.

"Exactly. It's gone." Molly said, "That's good."

"How is that good?" Horatio asked from the doorway. He looked at Molly with furious, yet sad eyes.

"Because it means that she might still be alive." Molly said.

"Or this Mario-guy we're looking for and whoever he hangs out with, took her bod…" Horatio said sadly.

"Let me look into it." Molly said, "I will find her okay?"

Horatio snorted and walked away. Leaving a confused Molly in the kitchen with Frank. Molly looked confused at Frank.

"He's sad Molly. He believes Cal is dead." Frank sighed, "Look, I don't know if I believe you yet. But you've never been wrong before. So start an investigation about this. Though you'll probably have Stetler breathing down your neck in no time." Frank said, "And I hope you're right about your suspicions."

Frank stood up and left the kitchen. Molly didn't follow him. Instead she left the house, she couldn't wait to start the investigation. Her friend was not dead, and she would prove it. Calleigh was alive, and Molly would bring her back to Horatio. She had to.

Frank heard the front door close as he walked into the living room. Horatio sat on the couch. He was angry. Frank sat down in a chair and looked at his friend. Horatio didn't say anything. But Frank could see how exhausted he was. He could barely keep his head up. After less then five minutes Horatio had fallen asleep again. Frank yawned and decided to just sleep in the chair. He didn't have the energy to walk to his bedroom. He just wanted to get a few hours of sleep.

**-I-**

**06:15**

It was a known fact that when homicide Dt. Molly believed in something, when she wanted to prove something, she did everything she could do just that. Therefore she had gathered the whole team and every lab tech in the break room. They yawned and drank lots of coffee to keep themselves on their feet. But none of them wanted to go home. When Molly told them about her suspicions they seemed to agree, and it motivated them to work even though their shift was over long ago and they were practically dead on their feet.

"Alright. We need a plan." Eric sighed, "Ryan and I will talk to all the nurses who attended Calleigh's surgery."

"I will check the surveillance tapes." Natalia yawned.

"And I will talk to Anna Marple again." Molly said.

"What about us?" Cooper asked, "We're just going to sit in the lab and do nothing?"

"No, you'll find Jake Berkley somehow." Eric said, "We haven't seen him since Calleigh got stabbed. Yet he is one of her oldest friends."

"Yeah, it's weird that he hasn't shown his face around here yet." Ryan agreed.

"Alright, let's get to work." Molly said.

Everybody left the break room. The team went to the parking lot to get their hummers. Stetler stood by his car and simply watched as the team left. He knew they were up to something, and he would find out sooner or later.

**-I-**

Calleigh moaned and opened her eyes slowly. She tried to move, but groaned as pain shot through her body. She could feel some bandages with her hands over het stomach and chest and then an IV. Her vision was blurry, but she was able to make out some paintings, a window and an oxygen machine. Once her vision became more clear she realized that she was not in a hospital. Hospital walls were white, but the walls surrounding her were brown and made out of wood.

"Good morning, star shine." A familiar voice said to her.

Jake smiled at Calleigh and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Jake?" Cal asked quietly.

"Yeah, that's me." Jake smiled, "Here have some water." He brought a glass of water to her mouth.

Calleigh took a sip and then just looked at Jake. He had done something, she knew it, and it wouldn't take very long for her to figure it out either. She just had to be more awake when she tried figuring it out. Because soon Calleigh was asleep again and Jake sighed. He had bribed a paramedic at the hospital to drive him and Calleigh to a small house that Jake had rented at a small shore. It had cost Jake 7 thousand dollars.

But it was worth it, because now Calleigh was safe. No one knew Jake was here. He had rented the cabin under a fake name. He hadn't told anyone what he had done, and he was sure that the paramedic, Dr. Marple and the nurses would keep quiet. After all he did pay all the nurses 2 thousand each. Dr. Anna Marple hadn't been hard to convince at all. She had just looked at Jake's badge and helped him. She didn't even look to see that it was an LAPD badge and not an MDPD badge.

_**Flashback 23:45**_

"_Excuse me." Jake said._

_Everybody in the room turned around and looked at him. _

"_I'm looking for the Dr. in charge." Jake said._

"_That would be me." Anna said and walked outside the OR room with Jake._

"_Hi, I'm a police officer and also a good friend of the woman you have on the OR table." Jake said, "She was attacked by a mob guy, and I need to keep her safe. I need her to come with me."_

"_Why?" Anna asked._

"_It's for her own safety." Jake said, "Just finish the surgery fast and help me."_

"_And then what?" Anna asked._

"_You do what you always to when somebody dies." Jake sighed._

"_You mean you want me to tell her family that she's dead?" Anna asked shocked._

_Jake nodded, "Yes, for her own safety. Until the case is closed."_

_Anna sighed. She didn't really want to it, but the man as an officer. _

"_Alright, but what about my team of nurses?" Anna asked._

_Jake sighed, he went inside the room. Gave all the five nurses 2 thousand dollars._

"_This if for you. All you need to do is to help me and keep quiet." Jake said._

_By the smiles on the nurse's faces he knew he had them on his side._

_**End Of Flashback**_

A gray-haired man walked inside the bedroom.

"Did she wake up?" He asked.

"For a minute." Jake said.

The man was a retired doctor and also Jake's uncle Bob. He was the one who made sure that Calleigh's wounds healed.

**-I-**

**07:00**

Eric and Ryan smiled to each other as the five nurses nervously moved around in their chairs. Eric and Ryan hadn't told them why they had been brought in. Fact was that they couldn't prove that they actually had anything to with Calleigh's disappearance. But maybe fear was enough for the five of them to confess. Eric and Ryan were both wired up with recorders.

"Nervous?" Ryan asked, smirking.

"Should we be?" One of the male nurses asked, his name was Chase Bucket.

"Well, it depends. Have you done anything criminal lately?" Eric asked.

All the nurses shock their heads.

"Really? Then tell me where I can find Calleigh Duquesne's body?" Eric asked.

"At the morgue at MDPD." Chase said. He seemed to be the only one brave enough to answer.

"She's not there." Ryan said, "All of you were attending the surgery of Ms. Duquesne. You were the last people to see her."

"So?" A nurse named Becky asked.

"So where the hell is she?" Eric asked, "We already have Dr. Marple in interrogation and we're checking the surveillance tapes. It's only a matter of time before we got you on tape hiding Ms. Duquesne's body."

"It was Anna's fault!" Becky snapped.

All the nurses sighed in anger. Becky had screwed everything up. The other nurses knew that the surveillance cameras in the OR didn't work today. So there was not way that Jake Berkley had been caught on tape bribing them.

"Really, why is that?" Ryan asked.

"A blonde guy paid us to help him hide Ms. Duquesne. He didn't say why." Becky said, "He talked to Anna before telling us to do what he said and keep our mouths shut."

"How much?" Ryan asked.

"2 thousand dollars." Chase sighed.

"Do you have that money?" Eric asked.

All the nurses nodded and gave their money to Eric and Ryan. Hopefully there would be prints from the guy who paid them on the money.

"Thank you very much." Eric said, "Oh and just so you know. We only suspected that you had something to do with this. We couldn't prove it since the cameras ain't working in the OR. But thanks for telling us."

Eric and Ryan left smirking as all five nurses were under arrest. They went back to the lab together with Natalia who had tapes from the hallways. And she had seen quite an interesting person on those tapes.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**08:30**

"Jake Berkley. You were a little bit out of your jurisdiction last night weren't ya?" Frank asked, grinning at the obviously nervous Jake.

Ten minutes ago, Natalia had shown the whole team the surveillance tapes from the hospital. He could be seen sneaking around and talking to Dr. Anna Marple outside the OR room. They knew, without a doubt, that Jake was responsible for Calleigh's disappearing. Frank was questioning Jake, while Eric questioned Anna in another room.

"What are you talking about, Tripp?" Jake asked.

Frank wondered why he put so much effort in pretending to be innocent when everyone knew he wasn't. Frank had come up with two reasons as to why Jake would kidnap Calleigh. One: He wanted to take her from Horatio. And He would never return her. She would remain missing. Or Two: He fought he was protecting her from whoever ordered the hit on her.

"Oh come on Jake. We have tapes of you talking with Dr. Marple. You were sneaking around at the hospital around midnight like a real felon." Frank said annoyed.

"It ain't a crime in talking with the doctor to a woman I happen to admire and care for very much." Jake snapped.

"No, but kidnapping her is."

"Kidnapping? I haven't kidnapped anyone."

"Oh really. Because we have five nurses stating that you paid them money to keep their mouths shut." Frank smirked evilly, "You should have paid them more."

"You don't know that I paid them money." Jake snorted.

"Oh but we do. We found your fingerprints on every single one of those bills." Frank smirked, "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Are you trying to charge me with anything?" Jake asked, "Because in that case I want a lawyer."

"I you care so much about Calleigh, how come you show it so badly?"

"I protect her. And I will keep on having her protected until Mario and his family is caught."

"Wherever she is right now she is not protected." Frank growled, "No cops are around her. She should be at a hospital, not in your little hiding place!"

"I'm doing a better job in protecting her that Caine!" Jake snapped, "Now, I'm not saying another word."

Frank nodded for an officer to handcuff Jake, while he tried to cool off. He had been seconds away from breaking Jake's jaw. Jake was so madly in love with Calleigh, and he wanted to protect her so much, he didn't see that what he was really doing, was hurting her. If Calleigh weren't found soon, Horatio would go into a nervous breakdown. And Frank was sure that once Calleigh realized what Jake had done, she would go crazy too.

In one of the other interrogation rooms, Eric tried to make Anna Marple speak.

"Come on Anna, we know you and Jake planned this whole thing." Eric sighed; he had tried for over half an hour to make Anna talk. She just wouldn't budge.

"He paid you to help him. You thought he worked for us. However, he works for LAPD. Probably not for very long, but he does for now." Eric said, "My friend is somewhere in Miami, without protection and without the proper medical help. You are a doctor because you want to help people right? Well, you just failed helping Ms. Duquesne. She could be dying right now. And then you will be a part of her death."

Anna looked surprised at Eric. She hadn't expected to be a felon. She thought she was off the hook.

"You look surprised. What, you didn't think it was a felony to help some kidnap a person? And if she dies you could be charged with manslaughter." Eric said. He gave Anna a death glare, "And I promise you, that if I find Ms. Duquesne dead, I will make sure that you're charged with felony murder."

"You can't do that! You said manslaughter!" Anna exclaimed.

"I know I said that. But that's only if you're lucky and the jury is nice to you." Eric said, "Do you know where, and I can't believe I'm calling him this, Dt. Berkley took Ms. Duquesne?" Eric asked.

Berkley didn't deserve to be called Dt. He didn't deserve to be called an officer of the law at all. He was a criminal. And he deserved to loose his badge and spend a long time with the rats he put in jail himself. He is one of them.

"No, I let him leave. Maybe the paramedic knows where." Anna sighed.

"What paramedic?"

"Desmond Kimmer." Anna sighed, "He was the one who drove Ms. Duquesne and Mr. Berkley to wherever they went."

"Thank you. Now this officer is going to show you to your new room for the following days." Eric smirked.

A female officer led Anna away. Eric did feel a bit sorry for Anna, even though he didn't show it. She was young and inexperienced. An older Dr. would have known to check the badge and probably wouldn't have believed Jake and his story of protecting Calleigh. Anna still had a lot to learn, and a part of Eric hoped that she would stay out of prison. Somehow, she didn't quite deserve it as much as Jake did.

Eric met with Frank in the lab; they asked Cooper to track down Desmond Kimmer.

"Well, the guy has been arrested for a bar fight." Cooper said, reading off his computer screen.

"Address?" Frank asked.

"Nope, there is no current address." Cooper sighed, "Sorry guys."

"It's okay. We'll just try at the hospital." Eric said.

**-I-**

Horatio looked down at his two boys in his arms. He was back at his and Calleigh's house. He had to believe that Molly's theory was true. That Calleigh was still alive. Natalia had called him a while ago and told him everything. And it was a good thing that Horatio wasn't at the PD, because he would probably have killed Jake if he was there. Jake's choice reminded Horatio even more abut Raymond. Raymond would have done the same thing as Jake did. They both made choices that were meant to be for good. But they forgot that they always ended up hurting someone else. Raymond and Horatio often thought about that. Horatio told Raymond he had to think about who her hurt when he made his stupid decisions sometimes. And Raymond would always say that he wasn't Almighty Horatio Caine, he wasn't some sort of God. It always broke Horatio's heart to hear his brother say that. He didn't want Raymond to think that he was a God, because he wasn't. He was just himself. Horatio couldn't remember when he and Raymond had started slipping apart. They hadn't always been fighting. But sometime after Horatio moved to Miami, things changed and the two of them fought more then ever before. Some people said that Raymond was jealous of Horatio's success. Horatio refused to believe that. Raymond was never jealous. No, the thing that bothered Raymond was that everybody always compared the two brothers to each other. Horatio always won, and Raymond always ended up as the brother who was a bit bad. Not as good as the Lt. After all Raymond was just a Dt. Horatio had tried telling Raymond to ignore it. Raymond was Horatio's world. And he wasn't worse of then Horatio. Unfortunately, Raymond could never really let go of the constant comparing.

"Here you are." Alexx's sweet voice said.

She sat down on the couch next to Horatio and gently rubbed his back.

"How are you holding up?" She asked.

She knew hope was restored to him. His eyes showed how much he wished that Molly was right.

"I've been better. I just hope Molly is right." Horatio said, his eyes not leaving his sons.

"Me too." Alexx said, "Are you hungry?"

Horatio shook his head. He was still tired. He had barely been sleeping. After Molly had been at Frank's house, he had slept for a while, but then woken up. Gone to Alexx to pickup the twins and then gone home to his home. Alexx hadn't been home when he had been there to take his sons home. Her husband Tony was there instead. Tony and Alexx seemed to be doing okay after Tony's affair. Horatio was sure things would work out perfectly for them.

"Horatio, have you eaten anything?"

"No, Alexx. I'm tired, not hungry." Horatio sighed.

"Go to sleep then, I will look after the boys."

"I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I see Calleigh's smiling face. She's laughing and then suddenly goes sad and tells me it's my fault she's dead." Horatio whispered sadly as the twins had fallen asleep, "She's slaps me and then Raymond shows up and they call me a murderer."

"Oh Horatio, it's not your fault, and remember what Molly said."

"I know, but in my dreams I am a murderer." Horatio sighed, "I don't feel like sleeping right now. I just want to watch over my boys. Our boys."

"Well, as soon as Jake open that dirty mouth of his and tells us where Cal is, you will have her back here in no time."

"He won't tell us where she is, because he believes he is keeping her safe."

"But he isn't. I hope Tripp can make him understand that." Alexx said, "I will make some coffee and you will eat something, okay?"

Horatio nodded.

**-I-**

**09:10**

Natalia and Molly were in one of the interrogation rooms. But now with Desmond Kimmer, the paramedic. No in front of them sat one Mario Santoya. He had been pulled over by a cop for speeding. Once the cop saw the name on the driver's license, he arrested him and brought him to interrogation. Everybody knew to look for a man named Mario. Once Molly and Natalia saw Mario Santoya's face they recognized it. Mario was a son to a mafia boss. The Muerte mafia.

"Well, officers why don't ya tell me why I am here." Mario smirked.

"You here because we suspect you killed Asami Matsui." Molly said, "And we also believe that you are involved with the attack of Lt. Caine, the murder of Kenwall Duquesne and the attempted murder of Calleigh Duquesne."

"That's a lot. But wait a minute here, attempted murder of Calleigh… what? I heard that cop died." Mario said, trying to hide his surprise to hear that Calleigh was still alive.

"She never died. But why are you so surprised to hear that?" Natalia asked, "You thought your plan worked, didn't you?"

"What plan?" Mario asked.

"You sent a man to stab her to death. Only the one thing you didn't count on was her fiancé. Lt. Caine." Molly said, "We know you did this Mario."

"What proof do you have?" Mario asked, smirking.

Molly cursed at herself mentally. They couldn't prove that Mario had anything to do with Calleigh's attempted murder. But they knew he was involved with Asami Matsui and Kenwall.

"We know that Asami Matsui followed you here to Miami from Japan. She wrote that in her diary. And we also know that you threatened Kenwall Duquesne." Natalia said.

"I never did that." Mario snorted.

Natalia smirked and played the tape from Kenwall's answering machine.

"_Duquesne you little shit! We're coming to your place right now! That guy was a fucking cop! Horatio Caine is a god dam Cop!"_

Natalia and Molly watched, smirking as Mario's face turned white. It was obvious that it was his voice on the answering machine.

"This call alone, places you in Lt. Caine's house when someone tried to drown him. And I'm sure that Lucas Dirao and the third person you were with won't have any problem talking once we charge you with murder of two."

"I never killed anyone Asami Matsui!" Mario growled, "And I never killed Kenwall either."

"But you know who did." Molly said, "Tell us who."

"No way, bitch. Figure it out yourself." Mario growled.

"Alright. You're on your way to jail now Mr. Santoya." Molly smirked, "And you'll be the one who is called Bitch there."

"I haven't done anything!" Mario exclaimed.

"You were with Lucas Dirao when he went to Kenwall Duquesne." Natalia said, "We know you and him, and whoever the third one was, took Kenwall somewhere and killed him."

Mario sighed and was handcuffed; he glared at Molly and Natalia all the time.

_"Usted dos desearán que usted nunca me encontrara, reembolso es una perra."_ Mario smirked at Molly and Natalia.

"_Diviértase en cárcel. Oh y nosotros hablará a su hermana después. Su pequeña cuadrilla va abajo. Adiós."_ Natalia smirked.

**AN: Translation: **

**Mario: You two will wish that you never met me, Payback is a bitch.**

**Natalia: Have fun in jail. Oh and we will speak to your sister next. Your little gang is going down. Bye.**

"Mario has a sister?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, Jake met her before. We don't know her name though." Natalia said, "But it's only a matter of time before someone from the Santoya family comes in here, trying to bail Mario out."

"And we will be waiting for them." Molly smirked.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review! I don't know if the translation is completely correct, but blame in internet if it isn't, lol!**


	12. Chapter 12

**14:50**

Eric was asleep in the lab. His head on the table, with the computer beeping next to him. When Mario got booked, Eric had tape lifted him, and found a red hair. And some small droplets of blood on his ring. The blood had been sent to Valera. Eric had matched the hair to Horatio, which placed Mario in his house. But since Eric and the rest of the team had worked for more then 24 hours already, he had fallen asleep. Snoring loudly. And he wasn't the only one. Natalia was also asleep in the break room, and Valera was sleeping in her lab. Ryan stood in the door, watching Eric. He chuckled, shook his head and walked towards him. That's when he saw the computer and grinned widely. Mario was now in deep trouble.

"Stupid of Mario not to change his shirt." Ryan muttered to himself. He knew that Valera was working with the blood, and the hoped that it would match Kenwall, since Horatio hadn't left any blood on his attackers.

Ryan gently shook Eric, who stirred slightly and muttered something incoherent.

"Eric." Ryan said, "Rise and shine Diving-Boy!"

Eric slowly opened his eyes and glanced at Ryan. He yawned and stretched out his arms.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Almost three."

"Anybody been here to see Mario yet?"

"Nope, but we're still waiting for someone to come and bail him out." Ryan said, "The hair is a match to H."

Eric looked at the computer and sighed in relief.

"We got Mario, this places him in H's house." Eric smiled, "Thank God for that."

"Yeah, no we only have to find his friends." Ryan said, "I hope Valera got a match on the DNA."

"For being such an ass and being a gang leader, Mario is stupid."

"No arguments there." Ryan smirked, "He should have changed his shirt and ring."

"He shouldn't have left a message the Kenwall's answering machine." Eric said, "Anyway, let's go see Valera."

Ryan and Eric walked towards Valera's lab and chuckled when they saw her asleep.

"Guess I wasn't the only one tired here today." Eric grinned.

"We're all tired." Ryan said, "But we aren't stopping until we nail every SOB that had something to do with this case."

Eric nodded in agreement and then gently shook Valera. Valera stirred, opened her eyes and groaned when she saw Eric and Ryan smiling at her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"The DNA from the blood." Eric smiled.

Valera sat up straight and immediately started checking for a match. She shrieked of joy when the computer told her that the blood belonged to Kenwall Duquesne.

"Yes! We got him!" She said, "We got Mario!"

"Now we just have to make him talk." Ryan smiled, "Get Frank here, he's going to break Mario."

**-I-**

**15:00**

Calleigh opened her eyes and looked around in the room. She was more awake now, then the last time she had woken up. She tried sitting up, but groaned in pain. A tear ran down her cheek as she remembered that she had been stabbed. The door to the room opened and an old man walked inside with a tray of food.

"Who the hell are you?" Calleigh asked.

She knew something was wrong and she didn't feel safe. She missed Horatio and her boys. Why weren't they with her? The man in front of her sat down on the bed and looked at Calleigh with kind eyes. He was not a doctor, he didn't have the right clothes, and Cal was certainly not in a hospital.

"Where am I?" Calleigh asked, "And who are you?"

"I am Jake's uncle, Bob." Bob smiled, "And this is a cottage that Jake rented."

"What?! I should be at a hospital." Cal exclaimed.

"But Jake took you here to be safe, he told you that." Bob said.

"What? No, I had no idea about this. I've been in stabbed. I don't remember coming here."

Bob looked confused at Calleigh. Jake had told him that Calleigh was aware of the circumstances and that she had agreed to be hidden for a while. Bob looked down ashamed, that's when he noticed the ring on her finger. She was engaged or married, but certainly not to Jake.

"Are you married?" Bob asked.

"Engaged. My fiancé must be going crazy at home right now! He thinks I'm dead for Christ sake! You have to take me back to Dade Memorial."

"I can't drive you there. I don't own a vehicle." Bob said, "And Jake has been gone for quite a while now."

"Then call someone dammit!" Calleigh snapped.

Bob nodded. Ashamed of himself. He had trusted his nephew blindly, and hadn't thought of Calleigh at all. He had been fooled by Jake.

"Calm down lady. Don't get yourself worked up, it will only hurt you." Bob said, "I will call the police."

"Thank you." Calleigh said, more angry then she had intended to.

Bob nodded again and left the room. Calleigh sighed, she shouldn't be mad at Bob. He was after all the one who had kept her wounds clean for several hours, or maybe even days. Calleigh wasn't sure what day it was. Jake was the asshole, who once again wanted to play hero for her. And as usual his hero stuff didn't work out the right way. After a while Bob came back and sat down again on the bed.

"What day is it?" Cal asked.

"Tuesday, June the 8th, and it's three o'clock." Bob said, "You've been here for several hours."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Bob, this isn't your fault." Calleigh said.

"Don't worry about it. Now go back to sleep, the cops are on their way." Bob smiled.

Calleigh nodded and suddenly realized how tired she was. She fell asleep in seconds, happy. Because soon she'd be reunited with her babies and her fiancé.

**-I-**

**15:10**

Horatio was known to have a great deal of patience and a glare that could turn even the most dangerous and toughest criminals into little chickens. Frank was known to have a great deal of patience too. That's why he just stood in the interrogation room with Mario sitting in front of him, not saying anything. He had only been standing there for about fifteen minutes and Mario was already on the verge of going crazy. Frank simply looked down at the ground, waiting for Mario to finally snap and start talking. Mario glanced at Frank every now and then, and every time he did he sighed. An officer was with them in the room, he tried to contain his laughter as Mario just got more and more angry, and Frank simply hummed to himself.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Mario growled, "What do you want?"

Frank smirked and looked at Mario.

"I want you to know that hair from your clothes matches Lt. Caine, that means you were there when someone tried to drown him. And blood from your ring matches Kenwall Duquesne. Which means you were there when he died." Frank said, "You even helped killing him."

"I killed him all by myself." Mario sighed. He didn't want his sister to be brought into trouble. Mario was screwed no matter what he said. He'd be in jail a long time for trying to kill an officer, and participating in a man's death. He might as well take the whole blame. And if his sister was of the hook, she could continue running the gang.

"Really?" Frank asked.

What Mario didn't know was that for the last ten minutes, the team had found out a lot more about Mario's sister then he thought. It turned out that Mario had been in a car accident with his sister, when he was twelve. Both his, their father and his sister's names were in the news paper article. Her name was Stephanie Santoya, and the father's name was Benito Santoya.

"Yeah, I beat the fucker to death." Mario said.

"I find that interesting because we found an article about your family long ago. When you were twelve you were in a car accident with you sister and father." Frank smiled.

"So?"

"And it turns out that you broke your wrists so badly that you can hardly use them anymore." Frank said, "That's why you're taking pain killers right now, because your hands are hurting after beating Kenwall Duquesne to death."

"See! I told ya I killed him." Mario said.

"Yeah, well he was also stabbed. After beating him, you wouldn't have been able to pick up a knife and stab him." Frank smirked as Mario's face went white.

"We also found out that the accident, happened after a competition. A knife competition which your sister Stephanie won." Frank said, "She knows how to handle knives."

Mario looked down at his shoes. Frank knew that he had won. The officer handcuffed Mario as Frank nodded to him. Mario didn't look anywhere else but at his shoes as he was lead back to his holding cell.

Frank smirked and left interrogation. Eric and Ryan waited for him outside. They smiled at each other, but their smiled faded, and everything went quite when a woman walked towards Frank. With officer Lid in front her, holding a gun to his head.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

"You do realize that this is a police department?" Frank asked.

The woman with officer Lid in front of her simply smirked and nodded.

"I want you to let my brother go." She said.

"Stephanie Santoya." Frank smirked, "Finally we get to meet each other."

"The pleasure is all mine." Stephanie smirked, "Now do as I said."

"It's not quite that easy." Eric said, "We can't let him go."

"Then this officer dies." Stephanie said.

What she didn't know was that SWAT was on their way to the homicide department. However, it would take some time before this hostage situation was resolved.

**-I-**

**15:30**

Horatio ran through the hallways of Dade Memorial, with the boys in a carrier. He had received a phone call a few minutes ago from a Dr. Spencer Wess. Calleigh had arrived to the hospital in an ambulance and she immediately requested that someone called her fiancé. Horatio arrived at the third floor, and before he got a change to ask a nurse where Calleigh was, her doctor called for him.

"Lt. Caine. I'm Dr. Wess." He said and shook Horatio's hand.

"How is she?"

"She's being examined right now by a nurse and we're standing outside her room. She's fine. Sore but fine. We'll keep her here for a few days." Spencer smiled, "Once the exam is over I'll have a nurse come get you."

Horatio nodded, "Thank you."

Spencer smiled and left Horatio alone outside Calleigh's room. The love of his life was back! His children's mother was back. He looked down at his boys, who looked curiously back at him.

"Mommy's back." He smiled at them and gently caressed their heads.

"Excuse me." And old man said and sat down next to Horatio, "I'm Bob… I um… I was the one who made sure that Ms. Duquesne's wounds healed. I'm terribly sorry for all of this, I didn't know that Jake had kidnapped her."

"How do you know Jake?" Horatio asked.

"He's my nephew." Bob said, "Lt. I'm sorry. I thought she knew…"

"It's okay. I should be the one saying thank you, because you kept her alive." Horatio smiled softly, "Thank you."

Bob nodded and gave Horatio a small smiled. Then he stood up and walked down the hallway. Horatio couldn't help but to feel sorry for the old man. He had been dragged into something he didn't want to. And now his nephew would bee sent to jail. Poor man, probably didn't have anyone else to call family.

The door opened and a nurse peeked outside.

"Are you Lt. Caine?" She asked and Horatio nodded, "Ms. Duquesne is asking for you."

The nurse left the room as Horatio walked inside the boys. As soon as he saw Calleigh tears started falling down his cheeks and he embraced her in a tight hug. Calleigh was also crying, she kissed Horatio hard.

"Don't ever let me go handsome." She whispered in his ear.

"Never gorgeous." He smiled at her, "Oh my god Cal… I, thought you were dead. But then Sally figured out that your body was missing."

"Oh I missed you so." Calleigh smiled, "I'm here now."

"I know, and I couldn't be any happier." Horatio smiled.

Donovan and Jr started making baby sounds, tired of their parents cuddling. They wanted to be a part of it too.

"Oh my little guys." Calleigh chuckled and Horatio placed them both in her arms, "Mommy missed you so much."

"They were the ones who kept me somewhat collected." Horatio said, "Without them Calleigh…"

"Ssh." Calleigh whispered and kissed Horatio, "I know honey. But I'm here and they're here."

"Thank God for that." Horatio smiled.

"No, thank Bob."

"Yeah, I know. Poor man."

Calleigh nodded in agreement, "I hope he has a home to go to."

**-I-**

**16:00**

Stephanie sighed. She was tired of standing still in one place. She wanted her brother, nothing more. She was prepared to shoot Officer Lid, just not now. If she shot him now, she would have nothing to protect her from getting shot herself.

"Tired?" Eric asked.

"You have no idea." Stephanie said.

Frank couldn't help but to think back to the time when Liam kidnapped Horatio Jr. It had been a situation just like this one. Calleigh and Jr had been in the line of fire for Liam, and it had taken a little while before Liam were finally able to escape with Jr. However, this would take much longer. Stephanie would never budge, she would wait for Frank and the others to simply surrender. But of course, they would never surrender.

"We might be here for a while." Frank said.

"I don't mind. I always wanted to see what the PD looked like on the inside."

"Oh, so you haven't been here before. How strange." Ryan said.

"Why is that?" Stephanie asked.

"Well a fierce girl like yourself, you should have a record." Ryan said.

"Ha! But you guys already now I don't have one."

"That doesn't mean you haven't committed a crime." Eric said.

Stephanie shrugged.

"We know you killed Kenwall Duquesne." Frank said.

"Who is that?"

"The man you stabbed to death. The man your brother beat up, but you stabbed." Eric said, "He is also the father of one of my friends."

"Oh yes, Ms. Duquesne. The blond." Stephanie smirked, "I heard she was dead.

"She's alive. And it's only a matter of time before we find her." Eric said.

"Not if my boys find her first."

No one of them knew that Calleigh was safe and sound at the hospital. Frank's phone rang. He sighed and answered it.

"Hello?" He said, "That's good. Yeah, I'm in a bad situation right now. Bye."

"Wife?" Stephanie asked.

"No, that was Lt. Caine. It seems as if Ms. Duquesne has already been found. She is safe." Frank said.

"Lt. Caine… the failed drowning." Stephanie smirked.

"You know everything your brother does?" Ryan asked.

"Of course, I am the genius in the family. I know all of his failures and so on." Stephanie smirked.

Stephanie then started telling everyone about how her brother failed to get a normal girlfriend and how he could never keep job for more then two weeks and so on.

**-I-**

**16:15**

Horatio had called Rick Stetler after he had talked to Frank. Frank's voice had sounded differently and of course Horatio had become curious. Rick had informed him of what was going on at the PD.

"So Mario is in a holding cell, his sister Stephanie wants him out and is holding Officer Lid as a hostage?" Calleigh asked as she fed the twins, "And you are leaving because?"

"Because they will need help."

"Of course." Calleigh said, "But I swear to God Horatio, that if you come back here with a single scratch in your face I will give you a tongue-lashing like never before!"

Horatio swallowed hard at Calleigh's threat.

"And I will let Alexx help me." Calleigh smirked and Horatio's scared look.

"Cal, honey. The last thing I want to do today is to end up in the hospital hurt. I promise you that I will come back to you, unharmed."

"Good." Calleigh smiled, "Now go help the boys."

Horatio chuckled and gave her a long, hard kiss. He then kissed his two boys and left the hospital quickly.

While he drove towards the PD, he called the SWAT leader Mark, and told him about a plan he had.

"_Sounds Good Lt." _Mark said and hung up.

Once Horatio arrived at the PD, an officer gave him a bullet-proof vest and then followed him inside.

They knew that they wouldn't take the elevator upstairs. They didn't want Stephanie to shoot at them, and or that any of the officers upstairs would loose their focus on her. Instead Horatio and the officer walked went up to the 2nd floor, using the stairs. The homicide department was on the 3rd floor, but the holding cells were on the 2nd.

"Hello Lt." Mark greeted, "We did as you asked, and put Mario alone in a cell."

"And the other in holding then?" Horatio asked.

"We put them in a small room with five officers, two dogs and tied together." Mark smirked, "I sure hope this plan of your will work."

"So do I." Horatio said, "Okay, call Tripp please."

Upstairs Tripp's phone rang again.

"Wow, you seem to be very popular." Stephanie grinned.

Frank ignored her and answered his phone again.

"Tripp here."

"_Tripp, this is Mark with SWAT. Listen, pretend that I'm the captain."_

"Alright, captain."

"_Good, now Caine has an idea. We're waiting down at the holding cells for Stephanie. Tell her that she is allowed to see her brother, but only if can go with her. We'll be waiting for her in the stairway. She should use the elevator. Once she's in the same cell as her brother we'll show ourselves and she'll be caught."_

"Alright, trust your decision captain." Frank said, "Goodbye."

"It seems as if the captain has granted you to see your brother." Frank said, "But only if I can go with you."

"Come here." Stephanie said.

Frank walked towards her, still with his gun aimed at her.

Stephanie backed towards the elevator, still with Officer Lid, in front of her. Just as the elevator doors opened she opened her jacket.

"Look at this, a dynamite. My favorite bomb." She smirked.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review! Next chapter will be the last one.**


	14. Chapter 14

Stephanie laughed at Frank's growl as they walked inside the elevator.

"I told I was the genius in the family." She chuckled, "My brother thinks he is such a brave and cool guy, truth is… he's afraid of guns and bombs, he can't even be in the same room when somebody dies. He always has to leave before."

"That means he got some sort of a heart inside of him." Frank muttered. He felt liked banging Stephanie's head against the elevator walls, but she was holding a lighter in her hand to make the dynamites explode, and in the other hand, she held her gun. She aimed her gun at Frank's head, and he aimed his gun at her head.

"Did you really think I'd just walk in here without a 2nd plan?" Stephanie asked, grinning.

She knew that the police would never let her leave. No matter how many of them she held hostage. But if she was about to die today, she might as well take as many cops with her as possible, while on the same time destroying a part of the PD.

"All I have to do is to put the fuse on fire with my lighter and watch as the panic spreads around me." Stephanie smirked.

Frank said nothing. He just wished that she hadn't figured out that SWAT was waiting for her by the holding cells. The elevator doors opened and Frank was forced to step outside first. Stephanie cautiously followed him. She slowly looked down the hallway and recognized her brother.

"There he is." She smiled.

"So go get him." Frank muttered.

"Do you think I'm that stupid? You go get him."

Frank shook his head, "He's your brother."

"And how do I know that you don't have Lt. Caine or SWAT waiting for me down the hallway?"

"What makes you think they would be there?" Frank asked.

"My gut." Stephanie smirked, "Now go get Mario."

Frank sighed, he didn't seem to have another choice. He walked down the hallway and stopped in the doorway. He spotted Horatio and Mark behind the corner. Frank used his empty hand to make his fist into a ball and then spread his fingers out. Trying to make SWAT know that Stephanie had a bomb with her.

Horatio glanced at Frank's hand and nodded.

"Bomb." He whispered to Mark, "She has a bomb."

Mark nodded and pointed for some guys to leave the room through a different door and then find a way to sneak up on Stephanie. Frank opened the holding cell and handcuffed Mario.

One the same time as Frank walked back to Stephanie with Mario. Rick Stetler, the stupid soul that he was, decided to check on the other prisoners in the holding cells. He had no idea that they had been moved and that Stephanie had a dynamite. Rick whistled as the elevator kept on going down to the holding cells.

"What is taking you so long?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm just being careful." Frank said.

"Why? Afraid you might break a toe if you walk faster?"

Frank snorted and walked faster to Stephanie. The truth was that he tried giving SWAT some time to sneak up on her. He could see four SWAT guys sneaking towards her from another hallway. They would come up behind her, and hopefully be able to knock the lighter out of her hands.

"Stop!" Stephanie said, "Why is he handcuffed?"

"He's a prisoner." Frank shrugged.

"But he's being set free now."

"Yeah, well I'm sure you can take these cuffs off him later." Frank said.

"Take them off him now." Stephanie demanded.

"Stephanie, hay alla de los polis redondo nosotros. Le matarán si usted no sopla este lugar para arriba ahora! ¡Prisa!" Mario said.

He feared both for his own life and for his sister's life.

"Is that true?" Stephanie asked Frank.

"What?"

"That there are cops surrounding me?" She growled.

Frank's silence was enough of an answer to her.

Stephanie growled and then chuckled, "You're a dead man now."

Just as she lit her lighter, Mark and Horatio jumped out in the hallway ready to shoot her. Frank jumped down on the ground with Mario. And just as Stephanie was about to lit the fuse on her dynamites, Rick Stetler stumbled out of the elevator and fell onto Stephanie. She fell to the floor, with Rick over her. She dropped her lighter, but on the same time she fired her gun. Horatio felt the bullet hit his head and he covered his forehead and crouched down to the ground.

"For the first time Stetler, you actually show up at a good time!" Frank smirked as he handcuffed Stephanie. Rick stood up and ripped the dynamites away from Stephanie.

"Horatio, you okay?" Mark asked.

Horatio nodded and stood up. He was bleeding from his temple, but it was only from a bullet graze.

"Were you hit H?" Frank asked.

"Bullet graze." Horatio said, "Oh shit…"

Frank and Mark suddenly got worried again.

"What?" Frank asked.

"Calleigh is going to kill me. She told me not to come back to the hospital harmed in anyway." Horatio sighed.

Frank laughed and patted Horatio on the shoulder.

**-I-**

**16:45**

Horatio carefully peeked inside Calleigh's room. She was awake and smiled widely when she saw him. Her smiled faded when she saw the bandage he had covering his small wound.

"What the hell is that?" She asked, pointing his temple.

"Oh that! Well, it's um… a… bullet graze." Horatio said nervously.

Calleigh growled and slapped the side of Horatio's head, that was unharmed.

"What did I tell ya?" She asked.

"Not to come back hurt."

"And you promised me that you wouldn't."

"Cal, it's not like I planned for this to happen." Horatio smiled at her.

Calleigh yawned and nodded. She knew he hadn't planned it. She just didn't want to deal with anymore injuries.

"I hope our boys don't take after you when they grow up." She yawned.

"So do I. I hope they become as beautiful as their mother on the both the outside and the inside." Horatio grinned and gave Calleigh a soft kiss, "Now sleep."

Calleigh nodded, but before she went to sleep, she pulled Horatio down on the bed with her. They embraced each other and fell asleep. An hour later the rest of the team, except Ryan who had already gone home to Cole, found them in the room.

"Why does he get to do that?" Frank asked, "When my ex-wife was at the hospital many years ago, I didn't get to sleep in the same bed as her."

"Oh Frank, leave them alone." Alexx said, "They need to rest."

"I'm just wondering why." Frank whined jokingly.

"If you want you can share my bed with me." Molly winked at hi. Then blushed as everybody looked at her, "I mean… Eh whatever." She snorted and pulled Frank in for a deep kiss.

"Disgusting." Eric joked and slapped Frank's head.

"Well, I should go home and give my husband a soft kiss." Alexx grinned and left Eric and Natalia lone with two pair of lovebirds. Frank and Molly eventually parted and left the hospital together in hand.

"Are you hungry Eric?" Natalia asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Feel like having dinner with me?"

Eric grinned and nodded. He left the hospital with Natalia. Once everybody had left Horatio opened his eyes and chuckled.

"I told you that Eric and Natalia would get together eventually." Horatio smirked.

"Oh shut up, Horatio." Calleigh said sleepily.

_**The End!**_

**AN: I'd like to thank everyone who had read and reviewed in this story! **

**The sequel to this story will be a one-shot, called **_**Family Time, **_**and it will just be a fic with cuddling from all of the characters. Full of love. Which I think the characters deserve after everything I put them through, lol!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
